what the blind see
by cradle2grave
Summary: Luka is the newest member of crypton, she is also blind. Miku is Cryptons most famous idol,and she is falling for Luka. can Miku look past Luka's disability and love her for who she is? rated T for now, but might change depending on how i feel. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's day, not a cloud in the sky birds were chirping happily, the sakuras were blooming and to top it off there was even a soft breeze. But could Miku enjoy this wonderful day?

No. she was stuck in class only half listing to Mrs Avanna try to teach us English. Not that it was really her fault Miku wasn't paying attention, she had never liked English and the only reason she was taking this extra class was that Crypton wanted her to try and "broaden her fan base."

Miku laughed slightly under her breath, she didn't need to learn English she already had fans from all over the world and they didn't care that they couldn't understand what she was saying without subtitles.

Letting out a yawn she let her mind wander. "I wonder what Rin and Len are up to? Huh knowing those two properly just messing around doubt they're actually doing any work." Miku's eyes darted to the clock at the font of the class. 5:45. Class should be ending soon. Again she let her mind wander this time about work. "Shouldn't we be getting a new singer soon? Oh what was her name" Miku raked her brain but couldn't find the answer

Slowly minutes passed and finally the bell rang out, singling Miku's freedom.

"I want everyone to finish the work before next week" Avanna said to the class. Despite her being born in England her Japanese was excellent, in fact Miku was amazed at how quickly she had picked up the langue considering she'd only been here for maybe a year or two at max. And that most English people found Japanese very complicated.

Miku quickly packed up all of her textbooks along with a notepad she should have been using to take notes.

"You know you're going to fail at his rate Miku" a soft gentle voice spoke next to Miku.

Miku knew who it was without having to look. Mainly because she knew the voice very well having worked with her for a while and by the fact she was the only other one talking this class with her.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder like every protagonist of every anime ever she began to walk out of the class. "You may really want to learn English Gumi but I don't. It's stupidly complicated and to confusing." Miku moaned heaving out an exasperated sight to make her point "plus my accents to strong anyway even if I did learn it perfectly I doubt anyone could understand it." Miku continued listing of the reasons she didn't like English.

Gumi simply listened as they walked to one of Crypton's recording studios.

Eventually Miku stopped rambling about her hatred of the English langue (but strangely not the English them self) and the topic turned to that of relationships

"So how is Gumiya?" Miku asked looking back at Gumi who was currently blushing.

"G..G…Good. Things are going good" Gumi stuttered uncharastically. This made Miku curious. Gumi and Gumiya had been going out for a while but lately they had fallen out.

"What's up Gumi? And don't say nothing cus I know that's a lie" Miku turned around so she was now facing Gumi and walking backwards at the same time, something the teal haired idol was strangely good at

Gumi's face darkened even more and she wouldn't look at miku directly. "You know how we fought." Miku nodded "well two days ago Gumiya came over to my place with a bunch of roses and apologized." Miku smiled at the two's resolution of their problems, but apparently Gumi hadn't finished. Her hands were playing with her with framed and red lensed goggles that she all ways wore.

"And well I accept his apology…. And one thing led to another and we… we ended up…" Gumi left the rest of her sentence hanging, her face the darkest shade of red possible.

It took Miku a few seconds to connect the dots, her brain still dead from class. When they finally connected her face dropped her eyes widened in shock and her mouth hang open. The look of shock was quickly replaced by a sly look.

"AWW our little Gumi's had her cherry popped!" Miku almost shouted as she danced around Gumi shaking her hand up and down in excitement.

Gumi was seriously confused at her friend's sudden outburst, but her face was still a dark red. "Mi.. Miku can you keep it down" she whispered still being spun around by her friend.

Eventually Miku let her go, but she still had a cheeky sly look plastered on her face. "So what was he like in bed?" she asked a skip to her step.

Gumi's face again dropped in disbelief at her friends bluntness, she was barely able to stutter out a coherent sentence "I, I, ,I,I I'm Im im. Im not telling you that" she finally managed to get out. Gumi's face somehow managed to get even redder.

But in response to her outburst Miku simply laughed, apparently finding this situation very amusing. How could she talk about something so embarrassing and shameful so easily? Gumi thought. Clearing her throat she tried to change the forces of this conversation. "What about you Miku? I don't think I've ever seen you with a boyfriend" Gumi asked managing to calm herself down slightly.

"Mumm" was the only response she got, Miku was suddenly very quiet and she wouldn't look at Gumi. Have I done something wrong? Gumi thought, Miku's attitude had changed so suddenly it was completely unlike her.

A heavy uncomfortable silence fell upon the two which lasted for the rest of their walk to crypton. As Gumi rounded the corner slightly in front of Miku she was shocked at what she saw. Everyone had gathered outside, well everyone except the new member who was supposed to arrive tomorrow.

"Ah everyone's here." Miku said more to herself then to Gumi. Gumi turned around and looked at Miku confusion working its way across her face.

"I'll explain in a minute, let's go inside" Miku replied not looking her in the eyes.

As everyone followed Miku inside, Mekio and Kaito pulled Gumi aside, concern in their eyes. "Gumi, do you have any idea what's up with Miku?" Kaito asked. Gumi only shook her head "I don't even know why you're all here." She replied looking past them trying to catch a glimpse of Miku

Mekio pulled out her bright red phone. "We all got this text from Miku this morning." Taking hold of Mekio's phone Gumi read the text.

"Pleas can you come to the recording studio near my school after lessons are over. I need to talk to you all." Gumi read out loud. Closing the phone she handed it back to its owner.

"Dam, we hoped you might have an idea about what his is about." Kaito sighed rubbing his forehead. "Do you really have no idea?" he asked

Suddenly something crawled back into Gumi's mind, it was small but it was all they had to go on. "Earlier when I asked her about not having a boyfriend she got really quiet, it seemed like she was hiding something." She said not really sure what it could mean.

"Hum" Mekio crossed her arms thinking, "That is interesting. But I think we should go inside, everyone is properly waiting for us"

**MEANWHILE INSIDE.**

Miku stood in Crypton's large relaxation/ meeting room. As she looked around she took in everyone around her. The kagamine's were fighting over a bean bag, sometimes Miku thought that they were a little too close to be just twins. Gakupo was sitting down in one of the rooms many arm chairs, his eyes were close and he looked very calm and collected like he always did. Lilly was lying down taking up an enterer sofa by herself, Miki however didn't seem to care as she jumped on top of Lilly resulting in her letting out a soft moan, eventually Lilly sat up pushing Miki of her in the process but Miki only sat on Lilly's lap again. The two were quite close, but Miku was sure there friendship was purely platonic.

Eventually Gumi, Kaito and Mekio joined everyone else. Gumi sat on a sofa on the far left just behind the one where Lilly was currently playing with Miki's hair. Kaito sat crossed legged on the other arm chair and patted his legs for Mekio who only smiled while shaking her head, but eventually did sit on top of Kaito.

They were such a cute couple Miku thought. Silence fell upon the room as they all waited for Miku to tell them why she had gathered them all here.

Sighing slowly Miku started. "So I guess you are wondering why I asked you all to come?" the question more a statement, a few heads nodded and Miku continued "I asked you all her because I have to tell you all something and it's very personal." Miku continued her face turning red as she tried to explain. "You see recently I discovered something about myself that I found very confusing and a bit scary. And I know im only sixteen and still quite young but im sure about this one hundred percent" She continued, her hands sliding over one another, one of Miku's nervures habits. Letting out a long sigh Miku blurted out the rest.

"I'm gay!" she almost shouted. Miku hung her head not able to look at her friends as she let the words percolate through everyone. A strange and uncomfortable silence hung over everyone in the room, but it was soon shattered by Miki

"That's it?" she asked almost shouting "that's what's had you so depressed these past few days?"

Miku only nodded confused at her best friends and roommate's outburst.

"Jesus H Christ Miku. We all love you for who you are, we couldn't care less who you want to fuck" Miki shouted slightly annoyed for no apparent reason.

Suddenly Lilly grabbed a hold of Miki's cheeks and began to stretch them out causing Miki to let out a cute yelp in both surprise and pain. "Miki. I've told you about talking like that. You're a lady so speak like one"

Miki only managed to squeal out a sound close to "okay, okay" between laughing and yelping in slight pain

Miku suddenly burst out in a complete belly laugh; all her pervious nerves had been lifted from her leaving her feeling very free for the first time in a long time. The previous tenses atmosphere had completely disintegrated.

"waght, if your gauy." Miki started speaking again while Lilly was still pulling on her cheeks. Realizing Miki was trying to speak Lilly let go of her checks.

"Ah that hurt" Miki moaned as she feigned great pain rubbing her reddened cheeks. "But as I was saying. If your gay, does that mean when we shared a bath you…" Miki spoke innocently despite what she was implying, a ability she was scarily good at.

Miku's brain had stopped functioning properly and it took her a few moments to realize what her younger friend had implied. When she finally did get it her face once again turned dark red.

"NO! I NEVER THOUGHT OF YOU LIKE THAT AND I NEVER DID ANYTHING YOU'RE IMPLYING" Miku shouted her face burning up in embarrassment.

Miki only grinned sly "don't lie, I distinctively remember two very hard pointy objects against my back last night"

Miku's face turned form embracement to one of slight playful anger. "We didn't even share a bath last night" she counted, happy that her friends were fine about her sexuality and were even making slight jokes about it, it put her at ease

Again Miki only smiled sly. "I never said anything about a bath" a big grin plastered all across her face, as Miku registered what she had inferred.

"I….I. im going to kill you!" miku leaped forward diving for Miki who only just managed to get up and doge. Miku continued to chase Miki around the room while Miki laughed finding the situation very funny.

"Help she's going to rape meeeee" Miki shouted as Miku finally managed to get a hold of her and pin her to the ground, Miku held her Miki's hands firmly behind her head with one hand.

Miku only chuckled evilly. "Oh no. im going to do something far worse." She paused slightly for dramatic effect. "I'm going to tickle you!" Miku half whispered into Miki's left ear. And suddenly Miku attacked, her fingers a flurry, attacking Miki's most sensitive spots. Miki could do nothing but laugh and wave her arms usaslly around, her legs spasing out in a uncontrollable fit.

"WHAHAHA. No stop it WHAHAHAHAHA. I give I give HAHAHA" Miki screamed out. Surrendering to Miku's onslaught of tickles.

"Okay you two that's enough." Mekio said standing up and walking over to the door. "We've all got work to do so come on. And im sure you want to let your fans know about this Miku"

Miku sighed and got of Miki straitening her crumpled up school uniform as she did.

All things considered that went better than expected. Miku thought as she followed behind Mekio out of the large room and set of back home with Miki following.

A comfterbale silence fell upon the two, neither one having anything to see, nor anything that needed to say.

Half way home Miki suddenly started questioning Miku "so what kind of girl do you like?" she asked, apparently already comfortable enough with the topic to talk about it openly.

This made Miku think for a minute, she knew she liked other girls but she had never given any thought about what kind of person she would be attracted to. "Humm good question." Was the only thing she could come up with in the end.

" You don't know?" Miki asked slightly confused.

"Do you know what kind of guy you like?" Miku simply responded not missing a beat.

"Huh, now you mention it I've never really given it much thought… Oh I see. Same for you right." Miki said walking slightly faster eager to get home and watch her anime's

Miku only nodded.

"So how are you going to break it to your fans?" Miki asked now facing Miku. Again another good question, she hadn't given much thought to. Now that she thought about it Miku hadn't really planned this out very well

"Um, twitter and my blog maybe, best way I can think of and the fasted." Miku said shrugging her shoulders

"Boring" miki said faking a yawn. Another smile playing across her face.

"Oh. And tell me how would you do it?" Miku asked placing her free hand on her waist.

"Well for a start I would were a bright pink t-shirt and hot pants. Than I would run around the school kissing every girl I ran into" Miki said without a hint of sarcasm. Miku could only laugh at her friend's ridicules plan, glad her friend was actually straight considering that she would actually do that

"The funny thing is I could actually see you doing that." Miku said to her friend entering the apartment complex where they lived.

The apartment complex's main floor was very big and was usaslly very busy, today was no different. At least thirty of forty people where in the main reception area alone. The roof was a lot higher than it needed to be to give of the impression of a wealthy establishment which was reinfoset by a few chandlers hanging from it. In total the main floor was about as big as her schools main hall.

Suddenly Miki ran into the middle of the room. "EVERYONE CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEAS!" she shouted, the request more of a demanded. Non the lest everyone did look in her direction.

" I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU ABOUT SOME NEW INFORMATION ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND HATSUNE MIKU. JUST TODAY…"

Miku suddenly realized what Miki was about to reveal and took action. Running at full speed at miki.

" TODAY I HAVE DISSCOVERED THAT MY BEST FRINED IS …" Miki couldn't finish her sentence as Miku ran right into her tackling her to the ground, her hands slamming over Miki's mouth.

"mumm muuumm" Miki spoke into Miku's hands.

Miku pulled up her friend keeping a hand firmly over her mouth. "Sorry everyone, Miki's not feeling well. I should take her to back to our room so she can still lie down" Miku shouted dragging her into an open elevator and pressing the button for their floor.

As soon as the doors closed Miku let go of Miki "What the hell was that!?" Miku almost shouted.

Miki was smiling mischievously "well you're going to tell everyone right?" Miku only nodded as the elevator came shot up. "So I thought I would help you get it started" Miki said shrugging her shoulders. "Should I not have?" she asked concern in her voice

Miku only rubbed her eyes. Despite what everyone thought Miki was actually very mature and very kind, she only had a very strange way of showing it.

Miku sighed "I just wasn't expecting that okay." Miku said placing a hand on Miki's hair. "Let's leave the actual announcement to me okay" Miku said ruffling Miki's hair

"Okay" Miki simply responded.

Again a silence fell upon the two as the elevator speed to their floor.

Once they were inside their apartment Miku went straight for her laptop and opened up both twitter and her Blog. She sat there for a few minutes thinking what to write till it eventually hit her.

*on Miku's blog*

_Hay guy's I know it's been a while since I last updated this, but I have good reason and I'll get into that in a minute, but first things first I want to talk about a rumour around Crypton._

_Some of you may have heard that we may be getting a new singer tomorrow, this is true. I know as much as you guy's but I want to let you all know I can't wait to meet her (yes i know it's a girl)_

_But back to why im really updating this._

_Recently I've been going through a tough spot and a sort of internal conflict. But now I've found peace and an answer to a question I had been asking myself for a while._

_So basically what im saying is that recently I've been questioning my sexuality. But now I've found an answer._

_Im a lesbian._

_I've broken this news to my parents and friend's and now to you guys. I hope this won't change anything between us, because I'd hate to lose any of you guys over this._

_That's it, thanks for listing_

_Love you all_

_Hatsune Miku._

Miku's hand hovered over the post button.

"Come on girl, this is the finally hurdle, you can do this." Miku reassured herself. Pressing the button the screen turned a transparent white as the website updated. When the website finally finished updating Miku clicked the "share on Facebook and twitter" button sending this message out to her fans.

Miku let out a sigh of relief, it was over, she had finally done it.

Closing the laptop Miku went for a shower, deciding not to see what everyone was saying and just enjoy this new found freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Miku sat at her desk at the back of class. School hadn't been going well. First someone tried to throw and egg at her, but thankfully Lilly had been there to stop him… and send him to the nurse, Lilly had always been a bit to forceful.

After that no one would talk to her for the rest of the day, Miki had club activates during lunch, Rin and Len didn't come by like they usually do. Maybe I had overestimated how comfterbale they were with me. Miku thought looking down at her sandwich.

Suddenly the lights went out and the sound of people talking disappeared. Miku looked up to see four tall muscly guys staring at her. One of them was carrying a rope, another was carrying a sharp pocket knife, and the last two were empty handed.

Miku was frozen in fear, what was going on? Why her?

She bolted out her seat knocking over her lunch, although food was at the back of her mind right now. Miku got to the door, the four men still standing at the other end of the room making no attempt to attack her.

Miku tried to open the door but to her horror it was locked, from the outside. Stumbling backwards she looked around for a way out, or a way to fight back.

"Huhuh, look at this guys." One of them men snickered, his voice dead, a playful hatred present. "The stupid dyke thinks she can get away from us. "He chuckled again.

The men had started to advance on her, slowly in no hurry at all. Sudden realization dawned on Miku. They were just toying with her. She was trapped; there was no way out and no way to fight back.

Slowly the men advanced on her, Miku tried to fight back but the man with the rope simply slapped her with enough force to send her flying to the ground.

The man then took her hands and bound them up using the rope, not taking care to not hurt her. When she was tied up he pulled her up violently, his left hand resting just under her left breast.

"No please let me go" Miku protested weakly.

All this achieved was a sadistic laugh from her captures. "Oh we'll let you go, once we've taught a lesson you filthy dyke" one of them spat at her as he ran a hand up her leg.

Miku squirmed at his touch and tried to break free but to no avail.

The man's hand continued going up her leg, going past her skirt and onwards to her most private place.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Miku screamed bolting upright in her bed, her body strained with sweat.

"A dream, it was only a dream" Miku chuckled and let out a sigh of relief, her room was still covered in a cloak of darkness meaning that it was still early.

Reaching for the clock that lived on her nightstand she wearily read the time. 4:15 AM. Way too early to bother getting up she thought. Lying back down Miku let her mind wander; soon she had fallen back into a shallow, dreamless sleep.

A loud beeping noise pierced Miki's pleasant dreaming mind pulling her into a state of semi awareness. Slowly she sat up in her bed, her light red hair falling slightly over her face. Mechanically Miki shoved of the covers of her bed and started he normal morning routine.

After she had showered, dried and got dressed Miki turned on the T.V as something to listen to as she demolished her breakfast.

The T.V was tuned to a gossip channel. The hosts of the show were two young men and three slightly older women. They were all sat around a large sofa with a coffee table in the middle which had stacks of papers, magazines and a laptop.

"Our next topic is one that has only recently come to our attention. The Teal haired pop ideal Hatsune Miku came out of the closet yesterday. This news has shocked her large fan base." The brown hair man said obviously reading of a promoter.

"What do you guys think about this new discovery?" the brown haired man asked his co-hosts.

"It's an interesting discovery and I hope the best for her in the future, but im worried about how this might affect her work. Homophobia here is luckily quite low, but it unfortunately still exists and I fear she might become a target considering that she's still only a minor." A short, blacked hair woman said.

Miki changed the channel not wanting to hear what they had to say about her friend, even if it was positive. To her Miku was Miku, and nothing would change that. Not her colour, her creed or something as small as her sexuality.

Discarding her empty breakfast bowel in the sink Miki knocked on Miku's door attempting to wake her up

"Come on Miku time to get up!" she shouted through the door. No reply.

Sighing Miki opened the door to Miku's room, the door slide open without any protest. Light from the living room shone into the still dark room. A beam of light landing directly over Miku's face.

"Merrrrr" Miku ground as Miki pulled of her bed sheet, exposing her to the almost artic cold air, of her bedroom.

"Come on get up lazy" Miki said walking out of Miku's room still carrying her cover.

Slowly miku sat up, her eye's adjusting to the new light level slowly. Letting out a long sigh Miku finally got out of bed and started her morning routine of having a shower, getting Miki to help her dry her large teal hair, then eventually get dressed and finally packing all the stuff she needed for school.

It took an hour for Miku to get fully ready, but just as they were about to leave the phone rang.

"Hello?" Miku answered the phone while still slipping her left shoe on.

"Hay Miku it's me" Meiko said over the phone. "I waiting for you in the flats basement in my car" Meiko said.

Wait, why was she here? Miku thought, but before she could ask this question Meiko spoke up again.

"Look outside." She instructed. Miku did as she was told and looked outside. Below her she saw maybe ten or twenty cars and hundreds of people with cameras and recording equipment.

"What are the paparazzi doing here?" Miku asked to no one in particular. At the exact same moment both Miki and Meiko sighed in disbelief, Miki even slapped her free hand over her face dragging it down slowly. "What?" Miku asked again, still confused.

"Miku you just told the world you're a lesbian, that's headline stuff. You're not telling me you didn't expect this?" Meiko asked sounding slightly suppressed. "Ah it doesn't matter, just hurry up" Meiko said hanging up the phone.

Doing the same Miku and Miki set of for the elevator, they only ran into a few people on their way down all of which had given Miku strange looks

"I Knew that something like this would happen, but still" Miku sighed out as the elevator speed down to the underground basement.

Miki laughed at her friend "you really haven't thought this through very well have you." She said shaking her head

The elevator's doors opened reviling a large, mostly empty car park. Not many people used it so it was almost always empty, but as Miku and Miki stepped out of the elevator three or four reporters popped out from behind a white van, one of them had a camera and had already started taking photos, two of them were carrying some sort of camera equipment, and the third was simply holding a small recording device.

But just as they got closer a bright red car cut them off, its engine roaring loudly echoing in the near empty car park. The car was playing a loud metal track as it speed towards both Miku and Miki, only just stopping short of running into them.

"GET IN!" Meiko shouted over her stupidly loud music, although both Miku and Miki hand no problem following this order.

As soon as both Miki and Miku had closed the door and got their seatbelts on Meiko hit the pedal, her tiers spinning as they tried desperately to get any form of traction, then suddenly the car shot forward launching both Miku and Miki backwards into their seats.

Meiko quickly navigated the underground car park and shot out of the exit and onto the city streets. She quickly shifted gear and again shot off down the street and passed the awaiting paparazzi.

As soon as they were out of sight Miku let out a sigh.

"Well that was fun" Meiko said, having turned down her music. Slowing down back into the speed limits as she entered a slightly congested part of the city

"Yer, fun." Miku said sarcastically as she relaxed into her seat, letting out a sigh she looked out the window. If this is just the press what's school going to be like? She wondered. Ah today is not going to be fun.

A comfterbale silence fell upon the three only broken by Meiko's radio playing a metal track.

Minutes passed the three by slowly as they speeded to their destination, but before they could reach it Meiko pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"You're going to have to walk the rest of the way, I've got…" Meiko paused trying to think of an excuse. Miku new very well that she was going out on a date with Kaito today, but despite this she still tried to hide it.

Miki stepped out of the car first and Miku followed slowly after, almost forgetting her bag in the process.

"Have fun on your date Meiko" Miki said not bothering to try ad be tactfully.

Meiko's face had turned bright red in embarrassment, a sight Miku found strangely cute of the older women.

Not finding any words to use to silence Miki Meiko simply shut passenger door and speed of, leaving a grinning Miku and chuckling Miki.

Without a word the two set of for school, it was only a five minute walk at max from here so they didn't have to rush.

Turning a corner Miku collided head on with something, the collision caused her to lose her footing and fall backwards. Luckily to ground was relatively dry thanks to a dry spell that had covered Tokyo recently, but this didn't soften the hard concrete at all and miku felt a sting of pain rush up through her as her body hit the cold stone.

"OW!' Miku let out a small yelp.

Looking back up Miku looked at what she had walked into; she was suppressed to see it wasn't something but someone.

In front of her stood a tall pink haired girl how's hair stretched down to just above her waist she had bright teal eyes, but something was off in them, they had a cloudiness to them that Miku couldn't quite place. Letting her gaze drift downward Miku noticed that this girl had fairly large breasts, she had long slim legs. But one thing in particular stood out to her, the girl was holding a thin long white cane which she gripped tightly with her long elegant fingers.

The girl had a look of confusion as if she had no idea what had just happened.

"Umm excuse me?" she asked not looking at Miku directly. "What just happened? I felt something hit me, oh I didn't walk into you did I? I'm so sorry" the girl bowed slightly at her waist only vaguely in Miku's direction

Miku found this action very strange considering she had been the one to walk into this stranger.

"Ah it's no problem. I wasn't watching where I was walking" Miku said standing back up and brushing of some dirt.

Noticing where the sound had come from the girl had turned to face her directly. Only know did Miku notice that she wasn't actually that much taller than her, at best she was maybe two or three inches taller. From this angle Miku was able to get a better look at this girl and she was taken aback by how beautiful she really was. Her pink hair seemed to shine just slightly in the morning light, her teal eyes felt so deep that Miku actually felt that she could fall into them.

The sudden relaztion that she was starring caused Miku to blush and look away, not that it seemed to faze the other girl one bit.

"Hay Miku…" Miki started as she rounded the corner but stopped midsentence looking at the other girl. "Who's your friend?" Miki asked standing next to Miku.

"My name is Megurine Luka," Luka said bowing slightly in Miki's direction. "Im sorry to bother you but do you by any chance now how to get to Sakaro high school from here? Im a bit lost you see and I can't navigate very easily" Luka said tapping her cane a few times on the floor to make her point.

"Wait, you're blind?" Miki asked having suddenly become very interested with Luka.

Luka simply nodded, a small pleasant smile formed on her lips. Again miku couldn't help but stare at the other women; she really was beautiful in every way possible.

However Miku felt a little uncomfortable in this situation, she had ran into a helpless blind person and now Miki was about to question here about it. Trying to save Luka from the obvious on slaughter of very personal and maybe humiliating questions Miku spoke up first, having noticed she was wearing their schools uniform and had asked for their school's location

"We're going to Sakaro high now; we could show you the way." Miku only noticed her carless mistake once she had said it. Biting down on her lower lip she quietly apologized

"S…Sorry" she said her voice barely auditable, but some hoe Luka had heard it clearly, and in fact seemed confused.

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?" Luka asked having turned to face Miku, her face tilted slightly to the left. "Oh, please don't change your speech on my behalf." Luka added realizing why the younger girl had apologized. "Please lead the way." Luka said moving aside slightly to let Miki and Miku pass.

The walk from school took slightly longer due to Luka's understandably slow walking pace, but when they eventually did arrive Miku suddenly felt even more uncomfortable, Miku had just realized she was walking into school with an extremely beautiful girl around her own age, and that given the circumstances people where bound to look. Well maybe they wouldn't think too much of it considering Miki was next to her as well.

"Hay sorry Miku but I've got to split." Miki apologized as she ran away from her confused friend without giving an explanation. Miku sighed; people were most defiantly going to talk about this.

From just behind her cam a soft giggling sound, it was pleasant and rested on Miku's ears well. Turning around she saw Luka had her right hand covering her hiding a warm and gentle smile. "She is an interesting one." Luka committed on Miki's behaviour. "What's your relationship with her?" Luka asked innocently, not realising what she had unknowingly inferred.

Miku's checks redden suddenly embraced "We're just, just friends!" Miku both stuttered and shouted at luka. Upon hearing the tone of Miku's voice Luka's face fell slightly her smile gone, replaced by a sad sorry look that Miku instantly hatted.

"I'm sorry; did I say something I shouldn't have?" Luka asked sorrow in her voice.

Miku instantly felt bad for making Luka, a girl she had barely known for an hour worry like this. Letting out a sigh she smiled warmly at Luka, despite knowing she couldn't see it.

"No no. it's okay Luka. Anyway what class are you in?" Miku asked changing the topic to try and lift the sad mood.

And it seemed to work, Luka's face returned to normal and that smile which Miku had already fallen for returned. "I'm in class 4-1"

"Ah that's on the fourth floor." Miku said as she turned to walk into the buildings. "Follow me, I'll show you." Miku said opining the schools large double door.

"I can find my own way Miku, im not completely helpless." Luka said walking through the door only narrowly missing the lockers. Miku doubted her abilities to successfully navigate the schools ground easily unaided,

"That maybe be so, but I want to help you." Miku said carefully not saying too much and sound insensitive

For a moment Luka stood still, considering accepting Miku's offer. Eventually Luka nodded her head again only just missing head-butting the lockers. Miku squirmed uneasily, her belief that Luka needed her help seemed more and more self-evident.

Luka placed her left hand on Miku's shoulder. Miku jumped slightly at the unexpected contact but quickly collected herself. Slowly she guided Luka up the schools four flights of stairs and to her class room.

Once they reached their destination Luka let go of Miku's shoulder and bowed slightly. "Thank you Miku." She said before disappearing of inside.

Miki eventually showed up during second period, although she gave no reason for her previous disappearance

The rest of the day passed by slowly and largely uneventfully, although most people did look at her with both interest and suspicion Miku had mostly not noticed. Her mind was pre-occupied with the new girl, Luka. She was incredibly beautiful; mature as well and she was even well-endowed, something Miku was most defiantly not. Maybe that's the kind of person she was attracted to. Miku thought, Miki had left early for her yearly doctor's appointment.

Suddenly Miku felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling the bright teal out; she flipped it open answering the call at the same time.

"Hello Hatsune Miku talking." She answered the phone very formally.

"Miku it's me" A deep scruffily voice answered from the other end of the phone, Miku recognised the voice as her manager, a stingy old geezer but a hard working one that wasn't that bad to deal with.

"Ah hello Mr Mutso, what's up?" she asked wedging the phone between her head and shoulder as she packed up her bags.

"Miku I want you to come to our local recording studio, our newest member has arrived and I want you to meet her." He said the request more of an order. Miku simply hummed okay in response.

"Oh and also there is a reporter waiting to interview you here." He added.

Miku let out a slightly annoyed sigh, she knew she couldn't avoid the press forever but she had hoped she would have a bit more time to prepare.

"Alright Mutso, anything else I should know?" Miku asked slinging her bag around her shoulder and started making her way to Crypton.

"No, and I sent a car to pick you up, it should be there by now" Miku looked outside, the schools grounds were almost completely empty minus a few students and a dark black car with a very posh looking man standing by the back door.

"Yer it's here, alright I'll be there soon" Miku said hanging up the phone and sliding it back into her skirts pocket. Miku quickly slide of the slipper like shoes they all wore in school and replaced them with her old trainers that were slowly disintegrating.

Closing her locker and locking it she half walked half ran to the awaiting car eager to meet the newest member of the team.

*later at Crypton*

Miku sat on one of the bean bags, her bag resting on her lap. Len and Rin where sharing a sofa, although Rin seemed to never look in Miku's direction and if she did her stare was cold and unfamiliar but strangely no hatred or disgust was in them.

Meiko had pushed Kaito out one of the arm chairs and was relaxing it while Kaito sat surprisingly elegantly on the arm rest, Lilly and Miki were again sharing a sofa, although Miki was still slightly out of it only just waking up from some sort of medication she had been given. Gakupo was sitting in the other arm chair; a notepad was resting in between his crossed legs as a very fancy looking mechanical pen scribbled Lyrics to a new song he was writing. Gumi was sitting on the other bean bag humming a tune that Miku didn't recognise.

Slowly the door opened creaking slightly. Everybody looked straight ahead, the previous chitter chatter had died leaving a deathly silence; all were waiting to see who the newest member was. But to their disappointment Mutso was the one standing in the door way.

Ignoring the disappointed face's Mutso closed the door behind him coughing into his hand.

"Hey guy's. I just wanted to let you know that our newest member suffers from a slight visual disability" he spoke very carefully, having picked his words to try and not be rude.

"How bad is her sight?" Lilly asked concern and a slight hint of interest where clear in her voice.

Muto was about to respond but he was cut short by the door creaking open. Miku's eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of her was Luka, the very girl she had meet this morning, although she wasn't wearing a school uniform anymore. Instead she was wearing a jet black skirt with gold embodying, the skirt its self was cut open on one side showing of her amazing legs. She was wearing a t-shirt that was made out of the same material and colour as her skirt; it too had gold embodying although it had no sleeves of any sort.

"I'd much prefer to introduce myself Mr Mutso" Luka said closing the door behind her and taking small careful steps into the room, her cane stretched out in front of her tapping the ground lightly.

"My name is Meringue Luka, I am twenty years old" she paused slightly as her cane came into contact with the table's leg. "And yes I am blind. I was born blind I would like it if you didn't treat me any differently, I am at peace with my blindness so please don't feel sorry for me." She continued now standing in the centre of the room; she finished her introduction with a polite bow.

Miku was lost for words. The person standing in front of her was the same one she had ran into this morning, and now she somehow looked even more beautiful, something Miku didn't think was possible.

"L…Luka?" Miku eventually said breaking the silence. Luka looked towards where Miku was sitting, her left eyebrow slightly raised in a questioning manner.

"That voice. I've heard it before, but where?" Luka put her right hand to her chin thinking.

Miku was suddenly reminded of Luka's blindness and how it would hinder her in remembering people, it made Miku feel a bit sad, and even sorry for luka despite that she had not thirty seconds ago not to worry.

"It's me, Miku." Miku said standing up "I… I ran into you this morning." Miku said trying to jog Luka's memory. Apparently it worked as Luka's face light up and a cheerful smile appeared. Miku felt happy that Luka had remembered her

"Miku" luka said, she suddenly snapped her fingers "Of course, I thought I recognised your voice the first time we meet but I couldn't place it." Luka seemed happy to be able to recognises Miku's voice.

However this moment was abruptly closed as Mutso coughed loudly into his hands, brining everyone's attention back to him.

"Miku the interview will be starting soon and I doubt you want to do it in your school uniform." Mutso said checking his watch "Your changing room has a selection of clothes for you so please go and change." He asked Miku, although it was more of an order than a request.

Sighing Miku said goodbye to everyone and promising to talk to Luka latter.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku pushed open the door to her large dressing room. It was about the same size of her living room back home. To the left was a large full body mirror with a few pictures of her and everyone else stuck into its corners, next to that was a smaller makeup desk it's mirror slightly smudged slightly by a vary of makeup products.

However what took up the most space was a stupidly large walk in wardrobe which heeled all of the stage costumes that she had worn for previous live performances or music videos. As Miku walked through them a new costume caught her eye, it was a bright pink top with two female symbols interlinked and a set of hot pants.

Miku stared blankly at them for a few seconds unit she finally burst out laughing, a hearty belly laugh.

"Miki" Miku shook her head still laughing.

Moving past the ridicules costume Miku found what she was looking for, hanging up near the back was here most famous outfit, it consisted of three main parts; the top was pure white with a teal blue tie of sorts, the skirt was a dark grey with teal coloured embroidery around the bottom, the skirt ended just above her knees, this left enough covered to be modest and yet intriguing. Or so the designer had said. The final part was the detachable sleeves, like the skirt they were a dark grey and like the skirt it had teal embroidery.

This was her most famous outfit, and with good reason. It was the very outfit she had worn when Crypton revealed her, plus she really liked its design so she wore it in her free time a lot.

Taking her selected outfit of its hook, Miku quickly shed her school's white t-shirt and pale blue skirts. Neither of which Miku really liked, to her they seemed drab and boring. Miku decided against changing her underwear, deeming it unnecessary and quickly got red-dressed.

Just as she zipped up the skirt a loud knock shattered the silence of her dressing room.

"Hatsune, are you ready?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Miku thought it must be one of the new employees Crypton had hired recently.

"Almost done, give me two secs" Miku shouted back checking herself out in the mirror, with a satisfied grin Miku stepped out of her dressing room and into the all but empty hallway.

"Alright then, please follow me Hatsune" the man said extending his arm to the left and started walking.

A minute or so later they had arrived at their destination. Letting out a long Miku prepared herself for the onslaught of personal questions that were about to be thrown her way.

***Meanwhile in the meeting room***

As the door closed behind Miku Lilly stood up, being careful not to disturb Miki as she seemed to be asleep.

"Right let me introduce everyone to you Luka" Lilly said, her voice unusually chipper.

"That would be appreciated. Oh and if it isn't too much trouble could you please describe them to me" Luka asked. Lilly was a little shocked for a few seconds but she quickly managed to regain her composure.

"Sure, no problem." Lilly said thinking how she would describe everyone. "Okay I guess I'll start with myself, my name is Lilly, im about your height" Lilly said the last part while placing her hand on her head and seeing where it ended up in comparison to Luka. "I've got bright blond hair that's about the same length as yours, but not as well kept." Lilly added noting how well Luka's hair was styled. "Im not very tanned and I've got bright blue eyes."

Turning her back to Luka Lilly set about describing the others, going in detail about all their physical attributes. Each one saying a small piece as they were introduced, both so that Luka knew where they were and so she could possibly recognize their voice latter on.

"And lastly theirs Miki" Lilly said looking at the individual in question, who had apparently woken up again. A single strand of hair pocking up and curving slightly, deifying all laws of gravity, the curve made the hair strand look like a small red question mark.

Slowly Miki sat up, her eyes not fully open and her brain still in sleep mode, surveying the room her eyes fell upon Luka Narrowing her eyes Miki slowly and carefully stood up and walked over to her, Miki was only just a bit smaller than Miku and as a result only just came up to Luka's chin. Staring intently at Luka, Miki's eyes focused on her and her alone. A confused silence fell upon everyone in the room, they all waited to see what Miki was about to do.

Pointing her left index finger in Luka's face Miki seemed slightly confused. "I know you, why do I know you?" she questioned Luka, her voice slightly slurred

Luka stared blankly at Miki having only just figured out exactly where she was standing. "You were walking to school with Miku correct." Luka answered with a kind, almost motherly tone. But to everyone's amazement Miki jumped back, horror and confusion strong on her face.

"How, how do you know that!? Are you spying on me?" Miki stuttered, having apparently come to the least logical conclusion possible. Luka only chuckled lightly to herself. "Hardly Miki, I was the one Miku bumped into this morning, you and her helped guide me to the school."

Miki was about to open her mouth and question why she needed to be guided, but she quickly closed it seeing the long white cane that Luka held firmly in her left hand.

"But I am curious as to how you might have forgotten me, from what I gathered I left an impression on Miku" Luka now questioned Miki.

Miki suddenly froze up, her face dropped and she bit her lower lip. The new conversation topic could only end up with her going into detail about something she wanted to keep a secret.

Lilly quickly stepped in sensing Miki's unease with the given topic. "Ah, Luka. Miki had a…. Doctor's appointment and they gave her some anesthetic to calm her down and it hasn't quite worn of yet."

A soft sigh of relief escaped Miki's mouth, happy that the question had been dogged… sort of. Having finished questioning Luka, Miki returned to her place on the sofa and decided it was her bed time and started drifting off.

"But in any case, I can see why Miku could remember you" Gumi spoke up, who had up until this point stayed very quiet. A few heads turned in confusion, including Luka's who seemed to be more confused than the others.

"Care to explain Gumi." Len asked having just been pushed of his bean bag by his sister.

Gumi sighed confused at how the others couldn't see the obvious. "Well, let's look at Luka." And everyone did causing Luka to blush slightly out of embracement, something that made her look very cute. "She's very distinctive, the bright pink hair for a start, she's very pretty as well. Plus the cane is hard to miss." Gumi continued, a few heads nodded in agreement. "And now let's factor in Miku's…." Gumi left the last part of her sentence hanging, not having the courage to utter the words. "Well when we take them all into account it makes perfect sense that Miku remembered you." Gumi managed to say, her voice quitter than before, as if she was slightly embraced.

This however left Luka feeling very confused and out of the loop. "I doubt I made that big of an impression on her, and you are to kind about my looks, but what were you going to say that concerned a reason she would remember me?" Luka asked very confused.

An awkward silence fell upon everyone in the room, the topic something they still didn't really talk about despite their outward appearance of having accepted it and adjusted.

Finally Rin of all people broke the silence. "Her sexuality." Her voice was dead, devoid of any emotion. She spoke the words as if they were alien to her and weren't meant to be spoken, as though the words themselves were evil.

Sighing Meiko explained to the still confused Luka. "I guess you're still out of the loop," resting her hands on her lap Meiko summoned the courage to press on. "You see Luka we just found this out yesterday but Miku is a…. a lesbian."

Meiko's words floated around the room slowly percolating through them all. Again a silence fell upon them all, Luka seemed to be processing the new information she had been given. Suddenly the silence was shattered by the sound of someone standing up. All eyes looked at Rin, who had jumped up without warning, her fists clenched and her face cold, expressionless.

"I need the toilet." She spoke, her voice but a whisper. Before anyone could say anything she had already left the room, Len quickly stood up, worry had worked its way onto his face "I should go check on her" he said before chasing after his twin sister.

The room was left in an uncomfortable quite thanks to Rin's dramatic exit and Len having to hurriedly chase after his twin.

Luka who was still digesting this new information was once again confused at the actions happing around her, looking back in the direction she believed Lilly to be she voiced her confusion. "What was with that reaction from…?" Luka paused trying to place the voice with a name. "Rin?" she finished her previous question.

Gumi let out a tiered sigh, "Rin and Miku were really close, and I think Rin has taken this the hardest. My best beat would be that she's questioning where exactly she stands with Miku." Gumi explained.

Again the silence fell upon the room, but this one didn't last very long. Largely thanks to Gakupo's quick thinking. "Well we've all be introduced, so why don't you tell us about yourself." This seemed to easy the atmosphere slightly.

"Of course, but first, is there a free seat my legs are getting a bit tiered" Luka asked politely

Gakupo stood up giving his chair up for Luka, "yer there's one free just next to me." Gakupo said speaking clearly and loudly as to draw Luka's full attention.

"Ah my thanks… Gakupo?" Luka said the name was spoken with slight uncertainty; Luka was still trying to imprint all the new voice with the corresponding names.

"Correct. Do you want some help?" Gakupo asked walking over to Luka calmly. "I'm fine Gakupo; I have this thing for a reason." Luka tapped her large white cane on the floor a few times, the resulting *clink clink* bounced around the room softly.

Navigating the room slowly, Luka eventually found the empty seat and sat down, retracting her cane as she did. Everyone was surprised at how well Luka was with using it and even more at how elegant she had looked while searching for a single spot in a completely new environment.

"Well then," Luka started drawing everyone's attention back to the present. "As I said I was born blind, I have an older brother called Luki, we both currently live together in an apartment five minutes away from here. I went to a boarding school for people with disabilities for most of my childhood, but two years ago I left and went to visit my relatives in England for a while and so I am almost fluent in English." Luka paused, considering what she would say next.

However Lilly had a question. "If you don't mind me asking Luka, but how long is that cane of yours?" Lilly asked looking at the object in question, which at the current moment had been retracted to less than half of its original size.

"Ah of course not, my cane comes up to my sternum, which at its base is located just under my breasts, to be more precise it's where the rib cage parts." Luka said pointing to the area just underneath her breasts as to illustrate what she had just said.

"What kind of hobbies do you have?" Kaito asked, curious as to what the new girl did in her free time.

This caused Luka to think for a minute, her left hand pinching her chin in thought. "I enjoy reading books, mystery, romance and supernatural ones are my favourite, although they can be a hassle to get in braille. I'm trying to learn to cook." Luka paused for a second, considering her next words. "But as you might be able to tell, im finding it a bit difficult." Luka said oddly cheerily.

No one had to guess as to why Luka was finding it hard to cook, the answer was very obvious.

***back in the interviewing lounge***

Miku let out a sigh, the interview itself was almost over. Thankfully most of the questions hadn't been that hard to answer, in fact most of them concerned her new album coming out next week and the new arrival strangely Miku had kept tight lipped about that topic. But despite the false sense of comfort Miku knew that _those _questions were coming.

"So Hatsune." The reporter said drawing Miku's attention back to reality, Miku looked at the other women; she was around her late thirty's or maybe early forties. Her jet black hair was cut short just above her shoulders, her eyes where a calming chocolate brown, she was quite a bit bigger than Miku so much so that Miku had to actually look up at her. Although considering the age difference that wasn't really that surprising.

"Shall we move onto the questions im sure your fans are eager for an answer." Miku sighed under her breath, okay you knew this was coming just relax and you'll be fine.

"So when did you discover your sexuality?" the reporter asked. A fairly blunt question, but an obvious one.

"I really started to question it about five months ago, it was really confusing and I didn't understand it for a long time. But slowly things started to click, and the piece started to fall together." Miku responded, her voice confident in her answer.

"What caused you to question it?" the reporter asked, again another obvious question, one that Miku had formulated an answer for.

"It was when all my friends were going on about getting boyfriends and what kind of boy they liked; unlike them I never wanted a boyfriend. At the time I though nothing about it, but then I started to fall for one of them. And that's how I came to question my sexuality. Although the girl who I fell for I no longer see in that light." Miku quickly added the last part trying not to send the wrong message.

For the next few minutes Miku was asked various questions asked by her fans on twitter, none of the questions that difficult to answer.

"Okay, we just have time for on last question." The reporter said closing her laptop and moving it to one side. "Now this is one im sure many people what to know, so, what kind of girl are you attracted to?"

Miku froze, the one question she didn't have an answer for, the one question she had hopped wouldn't come up. Miku bit her lower lip trying to think of a way out of this question, when suddenly an image of Luka appeared in her mind; the older girls long flowing pink hair, her mature demeanor, her slender elegant frame and her ample chest. Miku's cheeks redden slightly and her heart started to beat faster at the mental image of the other girl. Miku didn't know if she was attracted to Luka, but it was the best answer she had at the moment, sighing slightly to calm herself down she picked her next words carefully.

"To be honest im not sure at the moment, but I think I like slightly more mature women, and maybe ones with larger breast's, but as I said im not completely sure." Miku said her cheeks turning red despite her bet effort.

The reporter pouted slightly clearly unhappy with Miku's evasive answer. Sighing she realized she wasn't going to get anything more out of Miku and brought the interview to a close. The sound of people scurrying about, busying themselves with tasks of varying importance filled the air.

Relaxing slightly, Miku stood up and removed the mini microphone that had been attached to her, handing it back to a waiting technician, she left the room quietly and set of for her changing room, she planned to gather up her school clothes and then head back home. The only problem with that plan was Miki; she was in no shape to walk any distance.

Pushing open her dressing rooms door Miku noticed that someone had come along and taken her clothes, in their place was a small post-it note. Picking it up Miku read it

"Hay Miku I've taken Miki back to your place as well as your school stuff. Love Meiko

Miku mentally thanked her and made a note to thank her latter.

She then set of home, her mind in a small state of peace.


	4. Chapter 4

A single beam of a slowly rising sun shone through Miki's drawn curtains; she was sitting at her desk a single piece of paper with multiple tares and folds laid out in front of her. Miki had been given this piece of paper three days ago after her medical check-up. A check-up Miki had dreaded more than anything; the doctor's words resonated in her mind as she stared at the piece of paper

"Miki, I hate to say this but there have been…" he paused uncertain on how to continue, settling on coughing the man continued. "Miki I hate to say this but the tumour has grown; if we don't act soon the cancer will start to spread and slowly start killing you." His voice was sorrow full, but his face was rather empty, devoid of emotion.

A sudden loud banning noise brought Miki back to the present with a crash. "Hay Miki it's time to get up! It may be the weekend but that's no excuse to lie in till midday" a familiar voice shouted from the other side of her door.

"One second Miku, im just getting dressed" that was a lie, Miki had been dressed for over an hour, but she wanted some more time to herself so she could think.

Miki heard a sigh from the other side of the door, and then the sound of footsteps growing quitter. Again Miki became lost in thought. Not only did she have to worry about this dam lung tumour, but also she had to come to terms with Miku's sexuality. Oh sure on the surface she acted like it didn't faze her, but deep down she was still confused about it, but unlike everyone else Miki preferred to face her fears and uncertainty head on. Some would call her actions "rash" or "foolhardy" but they were wrong. This was how Miki dealt with these kinds of problem, by acting as though they don't matter so that eventually they really don't matter.

But unlike so many other problems she had concord this way; the current two seemed to be not so easy to deal with. The tumour growing inside her couldn't be ignored or overcome by willpower alone, and Miku announcing her sexuality had caused Miki to second guess everything her living companion AND best friend had ever said, all the compliments, all the times they had shared a bath, all the times they had gone shopping together and saw each other either naked or in their underwear.

Did all the kind words have an alternative motive, did Miku stare at her in the bath in that way and had she lusted over her when they shared a changing booth? Miki shook her head, she couldn't think this way it was unhealthy. Shoving the piece of paper back into her desks draw Miki stood up and left the solitude of her room.

A song Miki had never heard before suddenly filled her ears, the voice sounded familiar but only just. Miki paused a second and listened to the lyrics.

"_What of me now, is this where I stand? Would you cheer me, revere me with the clap of your hands? In my memory, is this where I wanted to be?" _The stranger's voice was pleasant, and the tune was soft yet energetic. But Miki still couldn't place the voice, it frustrated her because she was so sure she knew it. "Who is that sinning?" Miki asked walking over to the sofa where Miku was sitting.

"Oh that's Luka, remember she's the new singer Crypton hired, we meet her yesterday while walking to school." Miku said not taking her eyes of the screen. Slowly the music faded out and the screen faded to black, when it came back it showed Luka sitting on a chair with an interviewer opposite her.

"That was a small section of Meringue Luka's debut song double lariat. Now if you don't mind me asking I have some questions I want to ask you" The other woman asked. Luka simply smiled and nodded. "Okay this may be a bit personal, but your blind aren't you?" the women asked very bluntly.

But like last time she was asked, Luka simply smiled "Yes im blind and have been since I was born."

"But doesn't that make it hard to read the lyrics when you recorded a new song?" the interviewer continued.

This caused A little bit of anger to swell up inside of Miku, clenching her fist she tried to suppress the rage, not sure why shad felt any in the first place.

"Of course it does, but dose that mean I shouldn't do it? No of course not. When I was at school there was a young girl who had just transferred in, she had no arms yet she painted using her feet and mouth, when I asked her why she paints when she has such a handicap she told me that just because you shouldn't be able to do something doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Luka paused slightly contemplating whether or not to continue. "Well I think that's what she meant; she had a slightly scattered way of talking" she finished

The interview went on like this for another ten minutes, during which Miku never once stopped watching or turned away, something about the pink haired women drew her in. Finally the interview was drawn to a close

Standing up Miku stretched groaning as a few of her bones clicked, she had no plans today and all her homework was complete well all but her English but that could wait. While she tried to find a way to kill sometime she heard her phone start to ring. Walking over to it she answered the call.

"Hello Hatsune Miku speaking." Miku said, the introduction was unnecessary but she always said it anyway

"Ah Miku, it's me Luka. I was wondering if you could show me around town." Luka asked the sound of traffic of in the distant just making its way to Miku's ear.

For reason unknown to her Miku's heart started to beat faster and her cheeks reddened slightly at the prospect of spending time with Luka. "Yer sure I'd love to. Any idea where you want to meet?" Miku said as she quickly got changed.

Luka went quiet while she thought about somewhere that was both close to where she was right now and how far it was from where Miku lived, which if she remembered from what Miku had told her during their conversations they shared while walking to school, was about a two minute walk from Crypton's recording studio.

"Well im not far from Crypton's recording studio, maybe we should meet there." Luka finally suggested

Pulling up her knee length stockings Miku agreed to meet there and hanged up, she was in a good mood now although she wasn't completely sure where it had come from.

"You're going out?" Miki asked having just noticed Miku as she made her way to the door.

Sitting down Miku slipped on her shoes, tapping them against the ground twice to make sure they were on properly. "Yer Luka asked me to show her around town." Miku stood back up grabbing her handbag.

Miki went quiet for a second, but in that second her face dropped slightly and an uneasy expression settled over her face, but before anyone could really see it, it was gone, replaced by a playful grin.

"Have fun on your date Miku" she sang picking at a cherry she had taken from the fridge.

Miku blushed heavily, her brain at a complete stand still at what Miki had just said. "IT'S NOT A DATE!" Miku shouted embraced. "I'm just… showing her around." For some unknown reason Miku felt sadden by the acknowledgment of this fact.

Miku made a quick exit after that and left Miki alone watching T.V. but something was different, Miki was different. She had just meant it as a joke but Miki actually felt good, a strange complete and content kind of good. Had she overcome her apprehensive of Miku's sexuality? The thought of Miku lying in bed with another girl still confused Miki, but not so much anymore. She hadn't conquered it but she had overcome it slightly.

The sun was hidden behind large white fluffy clouds, but despite that its warmth still managed to seep through and warm the two girls as they walked into town, there was a cool eastern breeze carrying a fruity scent from the local flower shop. Town wasn't exactly empty, but it there were less people than normal. Miku put it down to the hour; it was still relatively early, only 11:30 am.

The teal haired idol took in her traveling companion. Her bright pink hair that stretched down to her waist seemed to glow brightly in the morning sun; her slightly cloudy teal eye's gleamed ever so slightly. Originally Miku found them a bit weird and even a little of putting, but now they drew her in. Luka was slightly taller than her but not so much were she had to look up to meet her eyes, Luka's elegant figure was something Miku found enthralling, her slim slender legs, her ample chest, and her long dainty fingers that griped her cane in a firm solid grasp. She was wearing a knew length dark blue skirt and a low cut white t-shirt with some English writing on that Miku could only guess at 'j, ja, Jack, wi, wills, jack wills?' Miku wasn't sure if she had read that right but it didn't really matter to her, what had really caught Miku's attention was the fact that it was cut low enough to show a small amount of Luka's large breasts. Miku had quickly looked away hopping that luka hadn't caught her staring before she realized that Luka couldn't notice even if she tried. The thought made Miku sad, sad that Luka was cursed to a life robbed of one of the most amazing things, sight.

Releasing she was meant to be helping Luka become familiar with the surroundings Miku started to explain the scenery to her. It was also to pull herself out of this slow downward spiral of depression.

"We're in the shopping center right now; it's fairly large but the layouts simple enough. It has two levels, the first floor is mainly for household goods and food, the seconded is for more personal items like clothes and makeup among other things" Miku said as she started to detail their surroundings. "At the moment we're just in front of the stairs to the second floor." Miku continued, she was about to continue but Luka cut her off

"Miku, would it be okay if we quickly pop into a makeup store?" Luka asked slightly nervures for some reason.

Miku had no objection to Luka's plans, she herself needed some nail polish and Miki's birthday was coming up soon and she had wanted a new perfume. "Sure I have no problem." Miku said starting off to the stairs before suddenly remembering that she properly needed to guide Luka. "Do you need some help?" Miku asked extending her arm but not too sure what she could do to actually help.

Luka smiled an honest warm smile that made Miku feel safe and calm for some strange reason. "Thank you Miku, stairs are a little tricky for me" Luka said as she stretched out her hand carefully searching for Miku's shoulder.

Miku took Luka's hand in her own expecting her to simply hold onto it, but when Luka's hand moved up her arm and rested on her shoulder Miku was suddenly at a loss for words, but it didn't end there. Luka pressed herself almost right up behind Miku. Miku new very well that this was for guidance, but the physical intimacy had caused her checks to burn a dark red and her heart was pounding in her chest.

'Calm down Miku.' She told herself, but despite her mind trying its best to normalize her internal organs they refused to listen. 'Why am I like this? Is it the closeness of Luka?' Miku thought her mind racing with a thousand different questions.

Luka had apparently noticed Miku's apprehension "Miku are you okay?" she asked concern for the younger girl was strong in her voice.

Finally managing to calm herself down Miku responded. "No im fine, I just wasn't expecting you to get so close to me." Miku explained as she slowly started climbing the stairs, each one was slow and carefully measured so Luka could climb them with relative ease.

Luka bit her lower lip at Miku's words. "Sorry, I properly went too far, you see im used to my brother helping with things like this. So I wasn't thinking, sorry if I caused you any inconvenience" Luka's voice was apologetic

Miku smiled warmly at luka, despite the fact she knew the other girl couldn't see it "It's okay Luka; I was just a little surprised is all." Miku reassured Luka, but while that was true she had left of something else. Miku actually liked how close the two where right now, she enjoyed the physical intimacy. Although she had yet to fully realize this fact.

Eventually they reached the second floor and Luka let go of Miku, her hand once again resting on her cane. "Which was to the nearest makeup shop?" Luka asked, her head slowly looking around. Miku couldn't help but wonder why she would even bother; it wasn't like she could see it even if it was right in front of her. Again a strange saddens filled Miku at this thought.

She quickly shoved it away and tapped Luka on the shoulder so she was facing in the right direction, "It's this way Luka" Miku said looking at the shop in question. It was a small quaint shop, family run if Miku remembered correctly.

Luka and Miku started walking towards the shop, but just then a sudden thought manifested its self in Miku's mind. "Luka how do you apply makeup if you ca…" Miku stopped dead in her tracks, she had just realized she had entered a mine field of political incorrectness and she really didn't want to upset or even anger Luka.

An annoyed sigh escaped Luka's lips. "Miku I've told you before to talk to me normally, you can have a normal conversation even if some is blind or something, everyone is normal behind whatever they seem at first glance." Luka seemed half annoyed half upset as she spoke these words.

Miku feel silent, Luka's words working their way through her mind. She still wasn't sure how she could but decided she would have to try at the very least. "Okay I understand." Miku apologized to Luka. "But how do you apply makeup when you can't see what you're doing?"

Luka smiled warmly "see that wasn't hard was it. And I don't really need to see my face to know where everything is, and if I ever need help my brother is always willing to lend a hand." Luka explained as they walked into the shop.

A sudden wave of conflicting smells flooded their noses, the smell was almost overwhelming the sheer number of them and the fact they all seemed to be fighting over the limited air space available to them.

The two wondered around the store together, the sound of Luka's cane tapping the tiled floor echoed around the shop. After a bit of searching Miku was able to find a bottle of teal nail polish, now she only needed some perfume for Miki.

"Miku could you tell me if you see any Shiseido perfume." Luka asked her hands resting on her cane.

They continued to browse the shops perfume section when out of the corner of her eye Miku spotted something. It was a bright pink bottle of perfume; the shape was strange though it was shaped almost like an upside down diamond. Miku read the label 'Shu umeura'

Picking up the sample bottle Miku sprayed a small amount on her wrist and smelt it. The perfume had a subtle sweet scent; the smell was pleasant and rested well on Miku's nose. She liked it and thought it would suite Miki but she needed a second opinion. "Hay Luka," she called to the other girl who was waiting patiently for her. "Could you smell this and tell me what you think?" Miku asked stretching out her arm for Luka to smell.

Luka bent down slightly and Miku carefully placed her hand under her nose. Luka inhaled the smell slowly, taking it all in as she did. Standing back up Luka smiled warmly, "It smells lovely Miku, you should get it."

Miku blushed slightly; she seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "Th, thanks Luka. But I was thinking of getting it for Miki" Miku explained.

"Oh, im sure she'll love it." Luka said her smile still present one her face but it had changed ever so slightly, as if she was a bit disappointed.

With that decided Miku took a bottle of the perfume and continued looking around the shop for Luka's item. After almost ten minutes of searching and not finding it Miku was about to give up when she spotted it.

A single bottle of Shiseido perfume. Miku's face lit up as she quickly ran over to it and picked it up. "Luka I found it" she said her voice cheery at this triumph. Slowly Luka walked over to her a happy smile had manifested its self on her face. "Are you sure it's the right one Miku?" Luka asked "they have a few similar looking brands but each one has a different smell" Luka seemed quite serious about this.

Thinking for a second Miku wondered how she could tell; she had never used this brand so she didn't know what it smelt like. She could spray on herself and let Luka smell it, but she couldn't use her arm she had already sprayed some on both of them and it might ruin the smell. Suddenly the answer hit her.

Miku brought the perfume up to her neck and sprayed a small amount onto it, the perfume was a bit stronger than the one she had gotten Miki and it didn't really suit her well, but Miku thought it would suit Luka very well.

"I sprayed some on my neck so you can smell it" Miku said moving her long teal hair out of the way so Luka could lean in close without it getting in the way.

"Ah thank you Miku" Luka smiled politely. As she leaned in closer Miku suddenly realized one giant flaw in her almost perfect plan.

Luka face was right up next to her own; she was so close the Miku could actually smell her. A soft sweet whiff of her scent flooded Miku's nostrils, Miku could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her checks flaring up in embracement, but a strange feeling of comfort also washed over. Such conflicting emotions both scared and confused the young girl. And most confusing of all was the Miku could swear she heard Luka sighing in contentment as she took in the younger girls scent.

Luka had lent in for maybe five or six seconds as she breathed in the perfume and Miku herself, but to Miku it seemed to last for much longer than that.

The two quickly paid for the perfumes and left the shop, thankfully the rest of the day was less eventful as Miku still was trying to fully process what had happened in the make up shop.

Miku looked down at her watch. *2:30 p:m* they had been wondering around the mall for hours ,Miku still had some of her English homework she needed to finish, but she couldn't just leave Luka alone also she didn't really want to. But despite that she knew that she had to, sighing slightly annoyed Miku turned to Luka.

"Hay luka im sorry but I have to go. I've still got a load of homework to finish. Im really sorry" Miku apologized hopping that Luka would be okay by herself.

Luka smiled warmly, her smile made Miku feel both at ease and slightly concerned at the same time, as though it wasn't genuine. Miku quickly pushed this thought away, she was sure she was reading too much into things. "Sure Miku I don't want to keep you" Luka said politely. "But may I ask one last request of you?" Luka asked unease in her voice.

Miku nodded only realizing the futility of her action after she had done it. "Sure what is it?" Miku asked

A silence suddenly covered the two, Luka seemed unsure of how to continue. "May I feel your face?"

The question was so strange and had seemingly come out of nowhere that it caused Miku to visibility flinch. Miku was about to ask why she needed to but realized the only image the older girl had of her was what other people had described of her. Swallowing down a lump in her throat Miku agreed.

Slowly Luka stood up and made her way over to Miku, Miku felt her soft hands slowly start to glide over her face, they seemed to be trying to search every inch of her face as to map it out in the most possible detail. Miku had managed to stop her heart from racing but her checks still redden slightly at the other girls touch, but luckily seemed to Luka hadn't noticed.

After about a minute Luka's hands eventually left Miku's face and returned to her side. A warm, genuine smile had managed to creep its way onto her lips. "Thank you Miku." Luka said her smile coming over very clear in her cheery voice.

"No, No pro problem" Miku semi stuttered her response before she quickly turned on her heal and half jogged half walked back home " I'll see you around Luka okay" she shouted back to the other girl who simply waved at her.

The walk back home Miku was both happy and slightly confused at the day's events. 'Great this is going to make it impossible to focus on my homework' Miku thought letting out a sigh, but despite the thought her smile stayed strong.

* * *

**hay guy's im just writing this here to let you know that the next chapter may take a while longer to make and upload because i have a fair few college assiment's coming up in the next week or so. sorry about that, also I am looking for beta readers but so far no luck there. **

**thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are awesome and i will update this as soon as i can. **


	5. Chapter 5

The evening sun shone gently through Luka's window and illuminated her room with a soft orange glow. Luka wore a dark blue t-shirt and a light blue skirt that ended just under her knees, she had in her hand two cups of coffee, one for herself and one for her guest who was currently chewing on her mechanical pen while trying to figure out her still incomplete English homework.

It was Luka who had offered to help teacher Miku English, and Miku hadn't refused, she needed all the help she could get. She had not only failed to complete her homework but she had also failed her exams.

So now Miku was sat crossed legged with a plethora of English text books sprawled out in front of her. Miku herself was dressed in her normal casual outré, but she had taken her hair out of its normal pig tails and let it just flow naturally. "Here's some coffee Miku" Luka said placing the cup down on the table and carefully sitting down picking up a rather worn out text book, with carefully measured hand movements luka opened the book and counted to the page Miku was currently on.

"Aw, thanks Luka" Miku said not taking her eyes of the page. She was currently trying to figure out how you were supposed to write a very complicated.

A comfortable silence filled the air as Miku tried to figure out her problem and Luka slowly read a page from her textbook.

"AHHHHH!" Miku shouted shattering the silence. "I can't do this" she moaned resting her head on the table. A soft moan escaped Luka's lips "maybe you should take a break, you've been at it for over an hour now and you should relax a bit."

Luka stood up leaving a mentally exhausted Miku lying on her small coffee table, her left hand gliding softly over smooth wood. Miku watched her with intrigue; Luka seemed to be tracing the outline of the table with her hand. It seemed that Luka didn't need to use her cane to navigate her home, Luka said it was because she had lived here for long enough to know it's layout by heart.

Slowly Luka moved around the small table and approached Miku, kneeling down Luka took a hold of Miku's head and gently but with a bit of force laid it down on her lap. Miku's heart started to beat widely in her chest and her cheeks burned a bright red at her new position.

"L, Luka what are you doing?" Miku stammered out. Luka however did not responded she simply placed her left hand on Miku's head and slowly started to stoke it like one would do to a pet. Miku suddenly felt her heart start to calm down and her blushing face subsided slightly, Luka touch was soft, pleasant and had this calming effect on her.

A few long drawn out seconds past before finally Luka finally spoke. "When I was younger my brother would do this to me, it helped calm me down and help me relax. " Luka stopped stroking Miku suddenly. "I thought that maybe it might help you relax, was I wrong?" Luka spoke with uncertainty and a slight hinge of fear.

Miku quickly shook her head in protest. "No, it's nice it was just a surprise." Miku said letting her eyes close as she relaxed into Luka's soft warm legs. Again luka ran her fingers through Miku's hair but this time Miku could hear her humming what sounded like a melody.

'That would make a good tune for a song' was all Miku could think before drifting off into a pleasant dream.

Slowly minutes passed and Luka kept stroking Miku gently, she could feel the younger girl's body slowly rising and falling as she slept soundly on her lap. A warm smile formed on her lips as Luka simply enjoyed this moment.

**Meanwhile at the city's hospital**

Miki laid restlessly in her only semi comfortable hospital bed, the sheets only coming up to her waist and the paper thin white dress/ gown thing they had her wearing was unpleasant at best. The sun shone through the window illuminating the room and basking it in its warmth.

Miki felt restless as she could do nothing but lie in this bed and wait for the doctor to come in and take her for her operation. The clock in her room ticked unnaturally loud and echoed throughout her room, it was, in fact the only sound other than her own breathing that could be heard. Despite the clock Miki had lost track of time, everything seemed still and motionless like time here stood still forever stuck with nothing happening and nothing ever going to happen

Miki hated hospitals in general, they always seemed way to clean and they stunk of disinfection, she could bare being in one for maybe an hour or so but she had been cooped up in here since last night.

Memories of last night came back to her, Miku had wanted to come along so she could be there for the operation but Miki had argued that she would rather her not. Miki didn't really want to voice her true reason as to why she didn't want Miku there and had made up some bullshit about not wanting to distract Miku from her much needed English studies. Truly, Miki was still slightly uncomfortable with the thought of her being unconscious and in a paper thing dress while Miku was in the same room. It was a stupid, irrational and pathetic fear, Miku had taken care of her hundreds of times when she had passed out, and she had bathed with her more times than she could count and done nothing inappropriate. But this fear still persisted but Miki had become determined to overcome this fear no matter what.

Suddenly the silence was shattered as the door creaked open and in walked a tall man wearing a long white coat, he was skinny and his skin was a pale almost ghostly white. Miki put it down the fact he was more than likely always cooped up indoors, his only real defining feature was his short purple hair and a fox like grin that was plastered across his face. Clearing his throat he flipped through some paper work he had in his hand

"So Miki I have some good news and bad news for you." He said his fox like grin not fading in the slightest, "which one do you want to hear first?" he asked placing the paper work down on the small night stand next to her bed.

"Bad news" Miki responded instantly not completely sure why but it was too late to take those words back.

"Well the bad news is that gossip magazines are saying that you have cancer" he said throwing a magazine onto Miki's lap. The very front page was a large picture of her looking rather sickly with large white words printed above that read "another victim of the big C?"

Miki frowned at the magazine, she hatted the paparazzi, they were always making things worse and coming up with wiled accusations. But Miki was curious about what the good news might be. "So what's the good news?"

The man's fox like grin grew even wider. "By this time tomorrow, they'll be dead wrong." Miki was confused at what he was saying; did he mean that they could cure her? Before she could even voice her question the man was already explain his pervious statement "luckily for you the tumour was spotted early enough to be treated with simple sugary. Which is why I'm here to take you to the operation room" the man said as he rummaged through a cabinet eventually pulling out a syringe with a clear white liquid in it. "This is an anaesthetic, it'll help you fall asleep and let us operate." Not missing a beat the man walked over to Miki and started to inject the drug.

Slowly Miki's world started to grow dark and fade away as she fell into a deep slumber.

**Two miles away at the kagamine's residence **

Len sat at his computer listening to a playlist of his favourite songs while he tried to work on his maths homework, but despite his best efforts his twin sister wouldn't leave his mind. Ever since Miku had come out of the closet she had barely spoken two words to her and it upset him to see them like that, they were best friends not long ago. Sighing Len took of his headphones and laid his pen to rest and set off for his sister's room.

The large empty halls of their parents' house seemed unnaturally cold and unfriendly; they were devoid of any sound except for Len's own footsteps as they echoed back to him.

Len stood outside of Rin's room the old wooden door the only thing separating him and her, summing up all his courage Len turned the door handle and pushed open the door.

Len had expected to see Rin lying in bed, and to be fair she was but what he wasn't expecting was the state her and her room were in, the curtains were drawn meaning that the room had been in total darkness until he had opened the door and let the light from the corridor in, there were books scatted across the floor with pieces of torn paper forming a blanket of black and white, Rin was only wearing her underwear, her face was red. From what Len couldn't tell. What little makeup she did wear was smeared horribly and her nail polish looked like it had been scrapped away.

"What do you want?" Rin mumbled her voice muffled by the fact she was taking into her pillow

"I'm worried about you Rin, you lock yourself away in your room as soon as you get home, your grades are worsening quickly and you haven't talked to Miku since she came out. " Len pleaded to Rin as he sat on her bed and stroked her hair

"You didn't answer my question, what do you want?" Rin asked again, this time she faced away from her brother but Len noticed sorrow in her voice.

"I want you back to normal, like you were before this whole thing happened, so what if Miku's a lesbian dose it really matter?" Len asked, he had intended this to be an innocent question but Rin didn't take it that way. She bolted upright and pushed Len of her bed sending him crashing to the ground with a *thud* her face a mix between anger and sorrow

"It may not matter to you but to me it dose Len!" she almost shouted anger slowly building up.

"But why?" was all could ask, he really couldn't see why this was such a big deal to her.

"You don't get it Len, its fine for you because you're a guy! But I'm a girl Len what if Miku likes me!" the anger in Rin's voice started to fade away. "What If she likes me? What could I say? What could I do?" tears had started to stream down her face as Rin bared her soul to her brother.

Len finally understood why it was such a big deal for her, Rin was petrified that Miku might like her and she had no idea what she would do in that situation. Len quickly stood back up and embraced his sister in the tightest hug he could manage which Rin returned tears still streaming down her face "What should I do Len, Miku's my best friend and I don't want to lose her, but I don't know what I should do?" her voice was muffled by her tears. Len didn't have the answer she wanted but he would be dammed if he was going to give up. "I don't know Rin, but you can't hide away from your fears forever, sooner or later you're going to have to face them."

For the two, timed seemed to slow as they held each other in their arms, a tight pleasant embrace that neither wanted to break. Rin cried softly on her brother's shoulder, and Len simply stroked his sitter's short blond hair rhythmically in an attempt to calm her down, if but a little.

Eventually Rin was able to control herself and chocked back her reaming tears, Len wiped the few reaming tears that still clung to his sister's face.

Len for a minute just stared at his sister, even in this state she looked beautiful, her ocean deep blue eyes, her short blond hair that shone like sunlight even in the darkness of this desolated room, her soft ever so slightly tanned skin. To him, she was the most beautiful person in the entire world.

Without a single sound Len threw his hands around Rin's shoulders and drew her in to a long, loving kiss, one that Rin returned with equal passion. Their forbidden romance a secret from the entire world, a love no one was allowed to know.

Eventually they broke apart; Rin's face a dark red. "I must look a state" she half laughed half sighed as she looked down at her own almost bare body, she hadn't showered since last night, her makeup was smeared and her nail polish looked like he had just clawed a wall.

Len simply shook his head, "You look beautiful." He said touching his own forehead to Rin's as his right hand rested on her check.

"L, Len could you stay with me tonight." Rin muttered resting back down on her bed.

"Of course Rin." Len said lying down on the bed with Rin, lying behind her holding her in a firm yet gentle at the same time.

The two slipped off into a comfortable sleep in the arms of the other, and for the first time in a long while Rin slept sound fully her mind at a sort of ease.

**Outside Luka's apartment**

A cold western breeze battered against Luki, he shuddered and wrapped his hands around his long trench coat in a vain attempt to warm up. His short dark pink hair was covered by a fluffy woolen hat in the shape of a cat.

He pushed open the door to the apartment block; the previous whistling wind completely disappeared and was quickly replaced by a pleasant warmth. Luki silently thanked the central heating before quickly making his way for the flat he shared with his younger sister.

The elevator was painfully slow as always, eventually the doors opened on the 21 floor and Luki stepped out, luckily their apartment was the third on this level meaning he didn't have to walk very far. Sticking his hand in the coat pocket he searched for the key to his apartment, a sudden look of horror washed over his face as his hand touched nothing but air desperately Luki searched every pocket he had, but to no avail.

Letting out a defeated sigh he knocked on the door in hope that Luka was in. a long drawn out silence was the only thing responded. Again Luki knocked on the door but this time a lot harder and shouted for good measure "LUKA! ARE YOU IN? OPEN THE DOOR."

Again silence was the only response he got, but just as he was about to give up a soft metallic *click* could be heard and slowly the door creaked open. In front of him stood Luka with an annoyed frown etched unto her face. "Could you be any louder Luki?" Luka asked moving aside to let him in.

Luki sat down and took of his old trainers and slipped on his equally old but infantry more comfortable slippers. Luki was slightly confused at his sister's annoyance; normally she didn't mind how loud he could be. "What's wrong sis?" he asked hanging up his coat and throwing his hat onto the kitchen shelf.

Luka closed the door being careful not to make any more noise than necessary before returning to her place on the couch. "Nothing, but I don't want you to wake our guest." Luka said pointing her hand in the direction of the guest room. Luki raised a single eyebrow at her statement. "We have a guest?" he asked, his head cocked slightly to the right, both confusion and intrigue in his voice.

Luka simply nodded her head "yes, Miku needed help with her English homework and I offered to tutor her." Luka said picking up a fairly new book.

"Oh" was all Luki could say. A semi uncomfortable silence rested on the two, but a sudden memory Luki to break it. "don't you have a crush on her?" he asked a playful grin appearing on his face.

Luka's face grew a dark shade of red and she desperately tried to formulate a response. "I, I… well maybe, yes" she muttered hiding her face behind her book.

Luki wanted to tease his younger sister but before he could a soft clicking sound flowed through the room that was followed by a very loud yawn. Turning to face the source of the sound Luki was surprised to see Hatsune Miku lazily rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand, her long teal hair was hanging freely.

Slowly Miku blinked a few times as she tried to take in the new surroundings. Her eyes eventually settled on Luki, her face was a mix between curiosity and sleepy. "Who, who are you" She asked in a sleepy voice. Luki suddenly saw an opportunity to mess with both her and his sister and so with a devilish grin he answered.

"I'm Luki, Luka's. Boyfriend" he emphasised the last word smiling in the most polite way possible.

Miku's heart felt it had just been crushed. 'Luka has a boyfriend?' she asked herself. The thought alone made her sad and unreasonably jealous, but she could not for the life of her figure out why it did. The only thing she could think of was 'why?'

Miku's internal train of thought was interrupted by a heavy annoyed sigh from Luka. "Luki stop playing around. Miku, Luki is my older brother. Although I can't for the life of me she how we're related." Luka spoke her voice calm but with slight annoyance in it.

"Of course you can't see how. Your blind you silly girl" Luki joked as he covered his sisters eyes. Miku new full well that they were just joking; the smile on both of their faces was enough to prove that. But the jab at Luka's blindness still caused Miku discomfort, she had been trying so hard to look past that and talk to her normally, but it seemed that she hadn't fully become adjusted to it. Uneasily Miku quickly looked for something to distract herself with; Miku fished out her phone and opened it so she knew what time it was, flicking the devise open the bright white L.E.D screen shone and the large black numbers apparel. 9:30 PM. Miku couldn't believe how late it had gotten.

"Ah sorry I've got to go home." Miku said as she quickly started shoving her books back into her bag. After saying her thanks to Luka for her help in teaching her English Miku slipped out of her apartment and took off at a light jog for her own place.

The cold night air wisped through Miku's long hair as she jogged quickly back to her apartment. The sun was low in the sky and the moon was starting to rise slowly over the skyscrapers, the street lights shone with a soft yellow glow.

The walk from Luka's apartment didn't take long at max it was five minutes, walking through the large automatic glass doors Miku walked straight for the elevator and pushed the button for her floor, the elevator jolted into motion and quickly ascended the many floors.

Finally reaching her floor the doors slide open with loud *clunk* and Miku stepped out and started making her way to her flat. But when she finally did reach it something was off, Miku could hear the faint sound of the T.V and there was a whiff of an alcoholic beverage. Curious as to who was in her apartment Miku slowly opened the door and peaked her head through. "Hello?" she asked the empty room which obviously gave no response. Walking fully into her apartment Miku took of her shoes and placed her bag next to them, slowly she ventured further in. The smell suddenly became a lot stronger, 'Sake. That could only mean one of two things' Miku thought as she turned the corner to her living room.

Miku scanned the room, her eyes finally settling on the sofa where a long white haired girl was sprawled out face down, her left hand flopping lifelessly of the side only half clutching an empty bottle of sake. Letting out a long sigh Miku rubbed her forehead. "Haku get up" Miku moaned as she poked her older cousin on the back.

"Maha" was the only response Miku got from Haku, as the older girl barely even registered her existence.

Miku placed her hands on her hips and growled slightly under her breath. For a minute she pondered how to move the lump of dead weight of her couch when a sudden idea hit her. Licking her little finger Miku crouched down so she was at the same height as Haku, brushing aside some strands of hair Miku shoved her little finger into Haku's exposed ear and twisted it around.

"AHHHHHH!" Haku screamed as she bolted upright, dropping the empty bottle of sake in the process and falling of the sofa at the same time, luckily Miku's carpet was very soft and Haku didn't hurt herself as she collided with the ground. "Owwww" Haku moaned quietly as she massaged her but trying to soothe the pain.

Miku however just burst out in a full on belly laugh. She had always loved teasing her cousin ever since she was young. Slowly regaining herself Miku stood back up. "What are you doing here Haku?" she asked offering her hand to help Haku up. Haku however was simply staring at Miku with a blank expression. But then suddenly Haku leaped forward and jumped atop of Miku sending them both tumbling to the floor.

"AWWW, mmikuo ho've you bean?" Haku asked as she rubbed her face against Miku, her words slurred and barely decipherable thanks to the sake. However as Haku did this her large breasts were also rubbing against Miku's providing her an unwanted stimulation. Miku had to suppress a moan at the contact, desperately Miku tried to push Haku of her before she could do any more damage. "Haku, please ge, get of me" Miku stuttered out trying her hardest to suppress her body's desire.

Thankfully Haku did stop her rubbing and sat up, although she wasn't completely of her, Miku would take what she could get. Letting out a sigh of relief Miku looked up towards Haku, this was a mistake. The position Haku was in could at best be called proactive, a few strands of her long bleach white hair had fallen over her face in a stupidly seductive matter, her pale skin caught the sun just right and glissaded ever so slightly, her tall slender frame and unfairly large breasts just hung free, Haku having apparently either not worn a bra or had taken it off. Miku could feel her body start up again hormones flooding her body; Miku's face had turned bright red.

Haku however looked down at Miku confused at he the younger girls reaction, slowly her eyes paned down her until they stopped on her breasts, Haku stared intently trying to see what had caught her eye when it suddenly hit her, Miku nipples were pocking ever so slightly through her shirt.

"Ehhh, getting a little horny Mikyy, you pervert…" Haku started to tease but stopped mid sentences as she fell back to sleep, her body falling atop Miku with a *thud*

Miku again breathed a sigh of relief, the situation had gone from bad to worse, but at least now Haku was asleep. Pushing Haku of her Miku stood back up, placing Haku's left arm over her shoulder Miku started to drag her into the spare room. With great effort Miku was finally able to get Haku in bed.

Miku quietly closed the door behind her, before deciding on having a quick shower to wash the sweat that had accumulated in her efforts of dealing with Haku. Slipping out of her clothes Miku stepped into the shower and let the soothing warm water flow over. However something that the warm water couldn't wash away, Miku's body had been stimulated way past the point of return and even now it screamed at her to take action. Finally giving in Miku detached the shower head and turned it to the jet setting and set to work pleasing herself, Miku moaned as the water blasted against her drawing her climax closer and closer, but suddenly an image of a naked Luka appeared in her mind. The image sent a chill down Miku's spin but it also drove her closer to her climax, the image of luka suddenly faded but was quickly replaced by one of herself and Luka interlocked, this single mental image was what drove Miku over the edge as she organized with a very loud moan.

Miku's breath was heavy and she panted desperately trying to get her breath back. The sudden realization of what she had done dawned on Miku, she had just masturbated to an image of her best friend and worst of all was that she had truly enjoyed it.

Shutting of the shower Miku quickly dried herself off, her mind still racing with questions. Luka was her friend yes but did she want more than that? Luka was unquestionably beautiful and Miku had liked her ever since they first meet, but did she _like_ her? And most of all did Luka like her? Did she even swing that way?

Sighing Miku abounded the towel in her bedroom and flopped down onto her soft bed, she doubted she would be able to get much sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was just peaking over the tall city skyline, casting its warm orange rays over all that it touched. There were a few clouds dotted about the otherwise clear blue sky but they were far and few between, and a soft summery breeze floated in the air and through Miku's long teal hair. Miku was in her school uniform; something felt wrong, but no matter how hard she tired she couldn't place it. Shaking her head Miku dismissed it as simply paranoia and continued walking.

Rounding the corner Miku spotted Luka on her way to school. The schools skirt ended just above her knees, so that unfortunately her lean and smooth legs weren't allowed to be fully shown and had been covered by black stockings. Her long, slim, elegant frame worked well with the school's plain white t-shirt, the shirt doing an admirable job at containing her fairly large bust. Miku's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Luka in front of her; it tended to do that a lot around the older girl. Miku quickened her pace to catch up to her, something that wasn't really necessary considering how slowly Luka had to walk.

"Hey, Luka!" Miku shouted as she ran up behind her. But suddenly Miku noticed something off about Luka, protruding from just above her skirt and below her shirt was a slim, bright pink tail and even two cat like ears protruding from her head.

Miku stared at her in disbelief, she had completely lost the ability to form any sort of words. Miku didn't know what to say, on one hand Luka looked surprisingly cute with her tail and ears but on the other it was also eerily unnatural.

Luka turned her head to face the direction of Miku's voice, her ever so pleasant smile shining brightly on her face. "Ah, good morning Miku" Luka spoke calmly as her tail waved gently from side to side. Normally Miku was absorbed in the older girl's eyes but the appearance of the two very foreign objects atop her head was proving too much of a distraction for her to keep her usual interest. Luka had apparently noticed Miku's hesitation and spoke up again. "Is something wrong, Miku?" she asked, her head leaning slightly to the left in a way that, when combined with her new cat ears and tail, was so stupidly cute Miku couldn't help but blush a deep red and be glad that the other girl was oblivious to it.

With a long drawn out breath Miku calmed herself down, "Luka, I don't know how to say it but-" Miku pondered how exactly she would tell Luka, she eventually decided on being blunt and straight to the point. "Luka you have cat ears and a tail." Miku said as she unnecessarily pointed to the offending items.

Miku had expected Luka to be surprised but instead the older girl just chuckled slightly to herself. "Of course I do. I'm a nekomimi I told you this a while ago. In fact" Luka paused for a minute as she thought. "Aren't you also one?" she asked.

Miku suddenly felt something rub against her leg, spinning round she caught the slightest glimpse of a long teal tail. Miku's jaw dropped suddenly as she quickly rotated her upper body to try and get a look at the tail, and sure enough there it was. Right where she was absolutely positive a tail had _not_ been when she left the house. A long, teal-coloured tail with its origin right above her own tailbone. Miku's face was a mix of horror, shock and confusion, her hands flew straight to the top of her head where they were meat by two large cat like ears.

All this was too much for Miku to take and she started to freak out. "What's going on? Why do I have a tail? Why do I have cat ears? Do I still have human ears?" Miku answered her last question by slamming her hands to where he ears should be, horror washed across her face as she was greeted by a completely smooth surface.

Suddenly Miku was stopped mid-freak out as Luka placed her hands on her shoulders, she then slowly traced them up her neck till they rested on her cheeks, Miku faced Luka directly and was surprised to see that she was so close she could smell the other girl's perfume. But stranger still was that Luka was still moving in closer, their lips where now mere inches away from each other.

'_What's going on? Is Luka going to kiss me?_' Miku thought. Her body though was acting on its own; her own lips were preparing to receive Luka's, her eyelids suddenly felt heavy and were closing slowly, her hands had snaked round Luka's body and where now resting on her waist. Accepting what was about to happen Miku leaned into Luka.

A sudden and very loud beeping noise pierced the otherwise quiet and peaceful atmosphere of Miku's room. The teal idol was jolted from her restful sleep as she shot upright, her long hair tumbling over her face. A few rays of morning sunlight managed to slither their way past the drawn curtains and now lay lazily across Miku's face, lap and bed. Looking around the teal idol slowly came to the conclusion that it was all...

"A dream?" she fell backwards landing on top of her soft bed with a half-laugh, half-sigh escaping her lips. "It was all just a dream." she repeated to no one but herself, and after laying still for a few more seconds Miku eventually got off of her bed and began her usual morning routine, it took a little longer due to the fact she had to dry all of her hair by herself and not only make sure Haku was okay but also prepare something for her and leave a note. Eventually she was fully ready for school, slipping on her shoes and slinging her bookbag over her shoulder she took off for another boring day of school.

The morning air was crisp, but the sun's gentle, warm rays prevented Miku from feeling cold as she walked the same path she had walked every day for years, hundreds of times, although today it felt different somehow. Miku put it down to the fact that Miki wasn't with her today. Miku pushed that thought away, and as she rounded a corner Miku saw Luka waiting at a crosswalk, her long white cane in hand. A sudden sense of deja vu overcame Miku, but she couldn't exactly place it.

"Hey, Luka!" Miku shouted as she jogged lightly to catch up to the older girl. It had become common for them to walk to school together since her, Miki and Luka all went to the same school. Luka had taken a year off from school, and therefore missed a year which she had to redo despite her age, and her above average intellect. However, it was something she never boasted about. In fact Luka was a very modest person over all, well except for her large bust, although Miku supposed she couldn't exactly control that.

Turning to face the source of the sound Luka smiled warmly. "Good morning Miku, Miki" Luka said bowing, oblivious to the fact that Miki wasn't there. This caused Miku to bit her lip and think, should she tell Luka that Miki wasn't there? However, that would eventually lead to her questioning where the redhead was, or she could just not mention it at all, but then Luka would be curious as to why she was so unusually quiet. Plus, Miku didn't have the heart to take advantage of Luka's blindness that way, it felt wrong.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat Miku spoke up "Miki's not here, she's… in hospital" Miku mumbled the last part in a vain attempt to hide this fact. But Luka's super sensitive hearing picked up her mumbled words clearly; a look of both worry and confusion wormed its way across her face. A loud beeping noise wailed in the air from the stoplight, signaling that it was safe to cross. Recently Miku had noticed a few things about these kinds of crossings she never had before she meet Luka, like how on the pavement next to the crossing was all bumpy Miku guessed that it was to let blind people like Luka know exactly where they were.

The two girls walked in silence, Luka apparently either not wanting to pry further into Miki's personal business or simply trying to find the right words to use. It turned out to be the latter, as after a few minutes of silence Luka eventually spoke up, "What's wrong with her?" Miku had to think carefully about what she was going to say, Miki had kept this a secret from everyone but Miku and Lily mainly because she didn't want to worry people, again showing that she really was unusually mature in her own strange way. But just like last time Miku couldn't find it in her to lie to Luka, and Miku wondered what it was about the pink haired idol that made her act like this. In fact, Miku often wondered why Luka was occupying her thoughts so often. She pushed those thoughts away hastily, there was a time and place for everything and this wasn't the situation to be thinking about that.

Sighing, Miku started telling Luka about Miki's condition. "Miki has a lung tumor, and if it isn't treated quickly, then it can develop into..." Miku paused as she shuddered at the thought of her next words. "If it isn't treated it could develop into lung cancer." Miku was barely able to choke the last part of her sentence out, her chest tight from worry about her friend. Luka apparently took the news hard as well; her warm smile faded away and was replaced by a sorrowful look. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. I really am." Luka said her fingers gripping her cane harder till her knuckles turned white.

"Oh, no don't be" Miku said hurriedly, trying to reassure the older girl and hopefully bring back the smile she loved so much. "Miki's operation was yesterday and the doctors said that they caught it early enough to treat it pretty easily" Miku said placing her hand on Luka's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner. Slowly Luka's beautiful smile returned, although maybe a bit less bright than before. She took her right hand off of her cane, resting it on top of Miku's and squeezing it. Miku's face blushed deeply at the contact. She knew full well that such a small gesture shouldn't have this effect on her, but yet it somehow did. Eventually Luka let her hand go and Miku removed her own from the older girl's shoulder.

Again a silence fell upon the two girls, but it was a comfortable silence , and one neither was going to break any time soon. Eventually the girls arrived at the school but just before they parted Luka had an idea. "Miku, maybe after class we should visit Miki! And maybe bring her some flowers as a get-well gift." Luka said as she carefully stepped over the little ledge that separated the locker section from the rest of the school. Miku pondered this idea before eventually agreeing quickly to it, and promised to meet Luka after school. With this final exchange both girls set of for their respective classrooms.

Miku sat in class only half paying attention, the droning sound of her teacher's voice had faded out to simple background noise. Her mind was going over last night's events, in particular the ones that transpired in the shower. Miku had pleasured herself to the image of a fully naked Luka and worse of all was that she had genuinely found the entire experience enjoyable. Miku was confidant in her sexuality, so while the image of another girls naked body would naturally be pleasant, it was the fact that it was Luka's naked body in particular that was not only the first thing to appear but that it had such an large effect on her.

Miku couldn't deny that Luka was beautiful… No, not just beautiful, but amazing. The way her long pink hair flowed like silk; her elegant frame, her warm gentle smile and her ample bosom. But Luka's personality was even more amazing than her appearance; she was kind and accepting of anyone no matter their quirks. Luka was generally just a nice person, and Miku's friend.

_Friend_.

It was strange but Miku just couldn't use that word to describe Luka anymore, it seemed entirely insufficient to describe what the older girl meant to her. But if not a friend than what was she to her? A sister? Miku shook her head at this thought, that word also didn't seem to truly capture what she felt for Luka- her feelings seemed too intense than that of a sister. But that left only one thing that Luka really could be.

_A lover._

Out of all of the words Miku had associated with Luka, lover seemed to be the only one that truly fitted. Miku moaned and rested her head on her desk, '_great… I'm falling for her and I don't even know if she fights for my team or, if she __does, if she likes me that way.'_

**Meanwhile in class 4-1**

Luka let her teacher's words fly over her head; she had only been pretending to be listening while really her mind was occupied by Miku. Luka was completely sure she had fallen for the younger girl and she knew for a fact that the younger girl swung for her team, but she had no idea if said girl liked her. Luka was very good at reading people's emotion but acting on her own emotions was something she was terrible at, she was always terrified that she would be wrong and hurt someone. Her unwillingness to act was something that Luki had pointed out numerous times and although he only meant it as jokes, his words held true meaning.

Luka pondered her options. As far as she could see there were two options for her, she could either confront Miku and tell her how she felt but run the risk of destroying their friendship, or she could keep them hidden. This would preserve her friendship but prevent her from ever achieving anything more than that. Both of these options had their pros and cons, the question was figuring out if the positives outweighed the negatives.

Time for both girls ticked away slowly, neither one paying any attention to their surroundings as they both wondered about the same thing. 'Does she feel the same way about me? Should I tell her?'

Eventually, the morning's classes ended and Miku was hoping to eat lunch peacefully and by herself, or at least that was the plan. Just as Miku started to tuck into her lunch a familiar blond-haired boy appeared at the door. "Len, what are you doing here?" she asked almost jumping out of her seat as she walked over to where he was standing at the door. As Miku got closer she noticed how his usual care free and happy smile had been replaced by a look of worry and unease. "Miku can you come with me for a bit" Len asked, his voice staying completely neutral and clearly devoid of his usual cheerful disposition.

"Sure" Miku said nodding. Without a moment's hesitation Len set off down the hallway with Miku following just behind him. The two walked in silence until eventually the stopped in front of the door to the schools roof, students were technically allowed to go up there during lunch but no one ever did, because the roof was rather desolate and uninviting. Miku gave Len a confused look but Len just leaned against the wall and motioned for her to open the door.

The door opened with a loud creak, the hinges rusting away from never been oiled and haven fallen into disuse. A blindingly bright light shone on Miku's face as she stepped out onto the roof, a bitter cold wind nipped at her exposed skin sending a shiver down her spine. Like Miku had expected, the roof was completely empty, but just as she was about to turn around and ask Len why he had bought her up here a voice she hadn't heard in a long time spoke out.

"Hey Miku." Rin said her voice neutral much like her brothers. Turning to face her Miku took her in, her bright yellow hair was a slight mess and the white ribbon shaped like a bow was tied neatly in her hair.

"Rin." Miku said slight surprise evident in her voice, an awkward silence rested on the two as neither could find any words that could break it. The wind rushed through Rin's hair causing it to wave slightly, brushing the lose stands out of her left eye Rin swallowed past a lump in her throat, she had come this far and she wasn't about to give up now.

Rin opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Miku. "Why, Rin?" her voice was soft but there was obvious pain riding every word. "Why have you been avoiding me? What did I do wrong? Please Rin, tell me"

Rin closed her eyes, desperately trying to gather her courage and speak up. "Why Miku? Why do you have to be lesbian?" the words were barely audible over the rustling of the wind, but Miku could hear them all, and it was evident that hurt and confusion were strong in them.

Miku bit her lip, her emotions where starting to boil over but she tried desperately to suppress them and keep a level head. Looking out over the edge of the roof, Miku stared of into the distance at nothing at all. "I don't know Rin, I just am. It's not a choice I had, I just am." Her own voice was dead with no emotion in her words and when she turned back to face Rin, her face was devoid of any emotion. "Is that why you have been avoiding me Rin?"

Rin's face scrunched up, Miku was not entirely correct but she couldn't deny that she wasn't avoiding her at least partially because of that. "That's not it Miku, I jus…"

"_Then what is it?!_" Miku shouted, interrupting Rin mid-sentence. Her emotions boiling over just a bit, sighing Miku calmed herself and waited for Rin to continue.

"Miku you're my best friend, I'm not avoiding you because of your sexuality, but because…" Rin left the sentence hanging and was not able to finish it. Walking over to the edge Rin pushed herself against the iron fencing that spanned the edge of the roof. For a while nothing was said, Rin was trying to find the words to use.

"Miku, do you like me like that?" she asked, her voice still as dead as it had been before.

Suddenly it all made sense to Miku, Rin had been avoiding her out of fear, not out of hatred or disgust. Slowly Miku walked over to Rin and placed a single hand on her shoulder, and with a reassuring smile on her lips, slowly Rin turned her head to face Miku.

"Rin you're my one of my best friends, you always will be. But I have never wanted to date you, nor do anything indecent to you. You are my friend and that's all." Miku words were sincere and true, but Rin's face barely changed, her stoic and neutral expression staying strong, but under the façade Miku could see her eyes were watering up ever so slightly, taking this as her cue to leave Miku let go of Rin and turned around and set off towards the door.

Walking past Len as he leaned against the wall Miku gave him a thankful smile. "I'm going to guess it was you who put her up to this?" Miku asked as she leaned against the opposite wall. Len simply nodded and turned his attention to his twin sister, she had turned back to face the city's skyline, the wind blowing slowly through her hair and the white ribbon she wore. "Thanks, Len, and… I think she might need you right now" Miku said pushing of the wall and started making her way down the stairs.

From behind her she could hear Len mumble something to himself, she couldn't make it out but it sounded like "Well, maybe now this whole thing will be over."

Miku returned to her classroom and was about to finally eat her lunch when one of her classmates called out to her, "Hey Miku, Luka came by earlier looking for you. I told her you weren't here, but she looked pretty anxious to see you." the girl stumbled over her words, but Miku understood the message. She quickly thanked the other girl, she was curious as to why Luka had come all the way down here. But she pushed the thought away and tucked into her lunch, barely finishing it before the bell rang. Like the morning the afternoon lessons passed by slowly until finally the bell rang singling the end of the day.

Miku quickly packed up her bag and set off at a fast walk to Luka's classroom, Luka was a year above Miku and so only one floor above her in the classroom building but Miku still felt the need to hurry up the stairs, as if seeing Luka was the most important thing in the world to her at the moment. Bounding up the stairs, Miku quickly found herself outside Luka's classroom, and after stopping to compose herself for a moment Miku breathed out a calming sigh and straightened her shirt and skirt. Sliding the open, Miku stepped into the classroom, the basic layout of which was the exact same as the ones down stairs, the only difference being what was written on the board and what was hung on the wall, as well as the fact that the chairs were appended a bit differently. The room was still filled with students who had stayed after to talk or work on homework.

Scanning the room Miku quickly found her target. Luka was sat at the desk on the far left in the front row, the seating plan made sense- it was the best place for her to sit at considering her blindness. Luka was slowly packing up her text books, she was taking great care not to knock anything over and all her movements looked measured and carefully executed since she had to work based on touch alone. Deciding against interrupting the girl Miku just stood next to the desk as she waited for her to finish packing her stuff up, although her gaze never left the other girl as it was every time she even glanced in her direction, Miku felt herself become entranced by Luka.

Miku suddenly felt a soft prodding feeling from her lower stomach, and looking down to what was causing it Miku saw a pencil in the hands of a certain pink haired, blue eyed girl. Said girl had a knowing grin plastered on her face; Miku jumped back slightly, lucky to not make enough noise that could be heard over the talk of the rest of the students in the class. The girl's grin turned into a half smile at Miku's reaction.

Miku took a few steps closer to Luka's desk, "Hey Luka, ready to go?" Luka slung her messenger bag that she used in place of the standard school bags over her shoulder and pulled out her collapsible cane. As she stood up, Luka extended the long white device to its full length and carefully worked her way out from behind her desk and next to Miku. "Yep, I'm ready to go."

The two girls walked out of the classroom, both oblivious to the stares everyone was giving them, when they reached the stairs Luka put her hand on Miku's shoulder and pressed herself up against her, just like the time the two had gone shopping together. And just like last time Miku's heart skipped a beat at the closeness of the other girl, luckily though Miku was able to control her emotions and kept a relatively straight face, not that it was really necessary with Luka.

Miku guided Luka down the school's four flights of stairs slowly until they eventually reached the lockers where their normal shoes were kept, sliding her own shoes back on Miku glanced over to Luka who was bending down to put her own shoes, however due to her height Luka had to bend down a considerable amount and this caused her skirt to ride up ever so slightly in the back, but even this slight rise was just enough for Miku to get a glimpse of the older girls black laced panties.

Miku's face burned red as she peeked at Luka's underwear, unable to tear her eyes away despite her knowledge that she was being incredibly perverted, not to mention taking advantage of the older girl's disability, Luka however slipped her shoes on and stood back up.

The two girls walked to the hospital where Miki was staying together, only briefly stopping to pose for a photo and sign some stuff for a few fans, and of course to buy Miki some flowers. The evening sky was almost cloudless but a constant breeze prevented any feeling of warmth to appear. Arriving at the hospital Miku checked in with the receptionist and was quickly told the number for the room that Miki was currently resting in. Taking the elevator up the two girls eventually found the room, and after knocking quietly on the door Miku gently pushed it open.

The hospital room was rather empty, consisting of only a single large window a large medicine cabinet in the far left corner, a single nightstand with what looked like a hear rate monitor resting atop it a long hospital bed which Miki was currently lying down on, their where a few old wooden seats placed just next to the bed for visitors to use. The bed it's self was slanted at a 45 degree angle, most likely so Miki could relax easily but still sit up and talk to people without staring herself.

"Hey Miki" Miku called out to the younger girl as she quickly walked up to her and embraced her in a tight hug. Miki returned the embrace whole heartily, a warm smile on her face. Luka closed the door behind her and slowly made her way to Miki's bed, the soft *tick tack, tick tack" of her cane was the only other sound that could be heard in the room. "Hello Miki, I hope you're feeling well." Luka said while bowing in Miki's general direction.

Miku let go of Miki as she handed her the flowers they had bought for her. "Hey you two, why'd you come here?" Miki asked as she inhaled the flowers scent, they had a fresh sweet smell.

"We came to see how you were doing of course, silly!" Miku chuckled as she pulled out a chair for herself and Luka. Carefully placing the chair directly behind Luka Miku gently tapped her on the shoulder, "I got a seat for you, it's right behind you so you can just sit down." Luka used her free left hand to search for the object in question, finding it with relative ease she slowly lowered herself into it.

Miki smiled warmly. "Thanks guys I appreciate it. I've been bored to death stuck in this hospital room" Miki moaned but her smile never faded. "But the docs said the operation was a success and I only need to stay here for a week. So that's good"

"So, no follow up operations are needed?" Luka asked in her normal soft tone. Miki just shook her head before remembering that her action was pointless considering that Luka wouldn't be able to see it. "No, the docs said that since they caught it early it was rather simple to deal with." Miki's face suddenly light up like a light bulb, Miku knew exactly what was about to happen next and mentally prepared herself for the giant knowledge dump.

"They said that cause the tumour was still relativity small they could simply remove the infected tissue using basic medical equipment like a scalpel, although I had to be put under some kind of drug while they operated, and now they have me hooked up to this thing" Miki pointed to the IV drip that was next to her bed, a slim clear plastic tube flowed from a clear bag into Miki's right arm. "I'm not sure what it is but they said that it was some sort of liquid painkiller.

Miku then noticed she didn't have anywhere to put the flowers; the room had nothing that could act like a vase. Standing up Miku made her way to the door. "I'm going to look for something to put the flowers in; I'll be back in a sec okay." With that said Miku closed the door behind her and took off in search of a vase which left Luka alone with Miki. A very strange quiet filled the room as neither girl could find anything to say. Desperately Luka tried to start a conversation. "You and Miku are close friends, how long have you known each other?"

Miki didn't respond for a while, but when she did her voice seemed to be rather serious. "Luka, you and Miku have been very close lately. Are you two…?" Miki left her sentence hanging, not sure how to actually finish it. Luka however seemed to understand what Miki had asked as she had bit her lower lip and seemed to be in deep thought.

"We're not dating, but I… I think I might like her." Luka spoke in a strange calm, almost as if though she wasn't aware of what she was saying. "And before you ask, yes I'm lesbian as well, I was originally going to tell everyone the first time we meet but I couldn't muster up the courage…" Luka continued, her fingers playing with a loose thread on her skirt.

Miki was left feeling slightly confused, Luka didn't seem like the shy type maybe it was only certain things that she wasn't brave enough to say. Looking down at her own hands Miki thought about how to continue, she eventually settled on the next logical question. "Does Miku know?" Luka simply shook her head. "I haven't told her how I feel yet."

Letting out a sigh, Miki sat in silent thought for a while, and the only sound that could be heard was the tick of the clock and the constant, steady beep of the heart monitor. After a minute of silence Miki once again spoke up. "I'm not sure, but-" Miki paused as she picked her next words with care. "I think she might feel the same way about you."

Luka's mouth hung open slightly at what Miki was saying, she couldn't believe what she was being told and it took her a few seconds to compose herself. "Why… why do you think that?" she asked, her voice hushed as to prevent it from being over heard.

"When she came home after shopping with you she seemed really happy, and when I questioned her about it she just said that she was in a good mood. Plus, you wouldn't notice, I guess, but whenever she thinks no one's looking she sneaks glances at you. But I don't know for sure, t's just what I think. "Miki's voice had dropped to a whisper as well. "But there's no harm in going for it, is there?"

"No harm in what?" Miku asked from the door causing both girls to jump slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Ah Miku you surprised us, did you find a vase?" Luka asked turning to face her direction. Miku walked over to the night stand and placed a glass vase half filled with some water, she then carefully placed all the flowers in the vase.

"I did." Miku smiled as she admired her handy work, although her smile faded quickly. "I'm sorry Miki but apparently visiting hours are just about over and we have to go."

Miki felt sad that they had to leave since it felt like they had only just arrived, but she had a sudden idea. "Luka, would you mind leaving me and Miku alone for a bit?"

"Um, sure no problem" Luka said slightly confused. Slowly she stood up and made her way out of the room. As soon as Luka had left Miki turned to Miku.

"Miku, please be honest with me. Do you like Luka?" her voice was stern and her gaze was fixed on her best friend. Miku however didn't catch on to her train of thought. "Yes, of course, Luka's a good friend. Why?" Miku asked slightly confused at Miki's question.

Groaning Miki slapped her hand to her face. "No Miku. Do you like her?" This time Miku fully understood what her friend was asking and she felt her face turn a light red from embracement.

"Umm, I think so." Miku's mind instantly flashed back to that moment last night and the subsequent mental image that came along with it. Miku most defiantly felt something for the older girl and although she wasn't completely sure what it was, all the signs seemed to point in that direction.

"Dose Luka know?" Miki asked the exact same question she had asked Luka not even five minutes ago.

Miku like Luka shook her head, "No, I don't think so." Slight disappointment rode on Miku's words, but Miki however had all that she needed and set her plan in motion and paid it no heed.

"Well why don't you tell her, I mean it's worth a shot, right?" Miki said plainly, as if it was that easy. Miku's mouth hang open at what her friend had suggested. "But what if she doesn't like me or if she doesn't swing that way, what if…"

"Miku!" Miki interrupted Miku's rant, cutting it short. "Miku, you'll never know unless you try. Look, promise me that before tonight you'll ask Luka out on a date okay." Miki held out her pinkie finger to Miku. Letting out a long sigh Miku eventually locked her own pinkie with Miki's "Okay I promise that I will at least try..." Miku and Miki shook their pinkies thus sealing the deal.

"Okay good, now you can go." Miki cheerily said, a warm smile had worked its way onto her face.

Leaving the hospital the two girls walked home in relative silence neither one having any idea what they should say. The evening sky had darkened and the sun was starting to set, but it was still visible over the tall buildings. Luka's place being slightly closer meant that they arrived there first. Luka was about to go inside when Miku finally mustered up the courage.

"Luka, if you're not doing anything this Friday do you want to go out with me?" Miku could feel her checks burning red from embarrassment. A tense silence filled the air between the two girls, but eventually Luka broke it. "I would love to, where do you want to go?" Luka asked having clearly not fully grasped what Miku had meant.

"Well… um I was thinking maybe for dinner at a restaurant I know" Miku played with the seam of her school skirt, her face a dark shade of red.

Suddenly the full meaning of what Miku was asking dawned on Luka and she felt her face burn up. "Oh, you mean go out, like as a date." Luka sounded surprised but also happy at this sudden forwardness of Miku. While Luka may have understood what Miku had asked, Miku had misinterpreted Luka's response.

"Sorry, I just thought that I might try. It was stupid of me, you're not like that, I mean you don't like girls, and I just put you into a very awkward position with us being…" Miku's rambling was suddenly cut short as Luka rested a hand on her shoulder which she then slowly moved up to her neck and then eventually her check. Using her hand as a guide Luka pressed her lips firmly against Miku's. Miku's eyes bulged wide in pure shock at the sudden contact.

Luka's lips where soft and they slide smoothly against Miku's, there was also a comforting warmth in them that emanated outwards and made Miku's spine tingle a little, finally Miku could taste a faint strawberry flavour. The kiss in reality only lasted a few seconds but to both girls those few seconds stretched on forever, but eventually the two girls parted. Miku looked directly at Luka who was blushing slightly, mirroring Miku's own flushed cheeks.

"Miku I would love to go on a date with you" Luka smiled warmly, her whole face seemed to radiate a cheerfulness that instantly put Miku into a good mood.

Swallowing past a lump in her throat Miku nodded. "So this Friday at, 7?" Miku asked Luka about the timing of their date.

Luka simply nodded "sounds good. Till then Miku." Luka bent in and attempted to kiss Miku on the cheek, but without her hand to help guide her she ended kissing the tip of Miku's nose. The two girls said their goodbyes and went their separate way, both of them with high hopes for their upcoming date.


	7. Chapter 7

**first of I'd like to say sorry for the long time this took had a miner creativity crash along with getting addicted to playing League of legends, but thanks for being so patient. also i would like to welcome and thank my new beta reader Lizzy '-' rocks. **

* * *

Miki stared out the awkwardly placed window over the city below. The sun was setting slowly, casting a soft orange glow over the buildings below. The light reflected off of the many tall office buildings and shone brightly over everything. The outside world seemed almost alien to her, she only been trapped in the hospital room for two days and she was already sick of it. Letting out a long sigh, Miki looked at the flowers that rested on her nightstand. They caused her to think back on the day's events.

Waking up after the operation felt weird, the painkiller they had her injected with made her body feel light and made it hard to think straight. After a while though, she came back down from her drug high, the rest of the day after that had been rather boring with nothing much happening, Besides a few doctors coming to explain her situation to her. It was all good news, fortunately for her. The quiet and peaceful atmosphere of the hospital didn't suit Miki very well; if anything it was the exact opposite of her usual fast paced and active lifestyle.

The only notable event was the visit from Miku and Luka, and Miki frowned to herself a little at the events that transpired during their visit.

The initial shock of Luka being lesbian was dulled slightly due to the drugs flowing through Miki's system, as well as that during the short time she had known the girl, Luka had seemed very close to Miku. It was because of that, that Miki decided to play matchmaker.

Coming back to the present Miki really thought about her actions. A small smile played across her lips, Miki was surprised at how tolerant she really was with the discovery at Luka's sexual orientation, and the pink-haired girl's crush on Miku. She really amazed at herself at how much she felt comfortable talking about this topic.

Although...

Miki thought of Miku and Luka making out. Her stomach twisted slightly and she had to push the thought away with great effort. Sighing again Miki laid back onto her bed,

'_I guess I'm not as comfortable with it as I thought..._'

Closing her eye's Miki let herself drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~.*At Miku's apartment*.~

Miku stood in the elevator as it slowly climbed the levels to her floor, a bright smile playing on her face. There was no question as to why it was there- that day had been a very good one for her. First, she had been able to make up with Rin, then she had discovered that Miki was going to be perfectly fine and to top it off she had somehow managed to get a date with Luka. That honestly had been the most surprising out of the day's events, Miku had no idea Luka actually swung her way.

As Miku approached her flat she could hear the low mumbling of voices coming from inside, and after pausing for a second, Miku wondered what or who was making that sound. Miku reached for her key to unlock her door only to find that it was already unlocked, had she really left it unlocked when she left earlier? Miku pondered the notion for a moment, but pushed it aside as the sound of voices grew louder. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Miku entered her flat, the sound of voices suddenly grew much louder but it was then that Miku recognized who the voice belonged to.

Sighing, Miku bent down and took her shoes off, wondering how she could have forgotten about her quest. "Haku, what are you doing?!" Miku yelled out as she tugged on her slippers. A loud crash of metallic objects suddenly filled the air.

"AH!" Haku screamed as she fell over and dropped the badly mixed cake mix as well as knocking over various pots and pans. The resulting crescendo of metallic clanks rang out through the air of Miku's apartment. "Owwww" Haku moaned as she rubbed her butt.

Miku rounded the corner and observed her older cousin who was sitting down on her kitchen floor, a small metal pot lying face down with a sloppy chocolate mixture leaking from underneath it. Leaning against the wall Miku crossed her arms and laughed at the sight in front of her.

Haku jumped forward as she quickly tried to scoop up the mess she had made, a look of defeat had washed over her face; however Miku only found Haku's facial expression entertaining as she chuckled slightly to herself whilst shaking her head. "What are you doing, Haku?" Miku asked as she walked over to help her clean up the mess.

"I wanted to make you something to say thank you for looking after me last night, I know I can be a handful when I'm drunk. So I wanted to thank you." Haku explained as she picked up the pans she had knocked over and placed them back on the counter.

Miku grabbed a paper towel and ran it under some water briefly and before setting to work cleaning up the chocolaty mess that was oozing across her otherwise clean tile floor. Haku followed Miku's example and the two quickly got the mess cleaned up, throwing away the used towels. Miku clapped her hands together in a job well done.

"Haku, you don't need to thank me. I'm your cousin" Miku said gently elbowing Haku with a smile. Leaving Haku in the kitchen Miku fell onto the sofa, after flicking through the channels Miku decided to watch some bad reality T.V show to kill time before she set to work on her homework.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Haku asked joining Miku in the living room.

Miku debated whether or not to tell Haku about what had transpired between her and Luka but she decided against it, she wanted to keep this a secret until at least Friday.

"...Nothing in particular." Miku said, not really paying the show any attention. Haku however wasn't going take that as a sufficient answer and pressed the issue further.

"No, there's most defiantly something up." Pausing to think, Haku suddenly snapped her fingers and her eyes lit up. "You've got yourself a date!"

Miku's eyes bulged, her cheeks reddening. "N...No! I don't!" she yelled, sitting bolt upright. _How could she have guessed correctly on her first try?_ Miku thought. It was only after her outburst that Miku realized that she had pretty much just told Haku that she was right, and sure enough as Miku turned to face Haku, she saw a smug smile had appeared on Haku's lips.

"Sh- shut up" Miku threw a pillow at Haku who wasn't able to react quickly enough, so the pillow hit her face. Tossing the pillow aside, Haku said,

"So... who's the lucky girl?" Haku asked, turning to face Miku, who was still blushing furiously. Miku didn't want to tell Haku that it was Luka, so she tried to change the topic.

"You... know I like girls?" Miku asked, it was a vain and weak attempt to change the topic. Everyone who had even the slightest connection to any information source would know about her sexuality, it had been the talk of the town.

"Well, you'd be hard- pressed to find someone who didn't know." Haku responded.

"And... you're okay with it?" Miku prompted hesitantly.

"Of course I am, why should it matter to me who you want to sleep with? Besides, stop changing the subject. Who's the other girl?" Haku was definitely persistent, Miku would give her that. Sighing, Miku gave in and told Haku about Luka.

"Well you know that new singer Crypton just hired," Haku nodded her head.

"You mean Luka Megurine?" Haku asked.

"Yes, her." Miku said answering Haku's question.

Haku's face dropped slightly and her mouth hanged open a little. "You mean…" Haku left her sentence hanging, a little to shocked to finish it. Miku just nodded her head.

"Yep, it's her." After a few more seconds of a disbelieving stare Haku's face slowly turned upwards into a huge fox like grin that caught Miku of guard. "W- what is it?" She asked, both confused and slightly curious at the same time. Shaking her head, Haku brushed it off by saying,

"Oh nothing, just never imagined that you'd catch a girl like her." Haku said, shrugging her shoulders. It was clear to Miku that Haku was hiding something, that much would be obvious to pretty much anyone. But _what_ she was hiding, Miku couldn't tell.

Miku stared at Haku with an inquisitive stare. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh, nothing." Haku protested, playing innocent as she put her hand over her mouth as to silence herself. However her eyes darted to Miku and a cheeky grin stretched outwards. "I'm _definitely_ not saying that she has you beat in the chest area." Haku let her gaze drift down to Miku's all but flat cleavage- Something that Haku new Miku was self- conscious about.

Miku's face burned a deep red as she processed Haku's words; she quickly grabbed another pillow and used it to cover her all but non-existent bust. This action, however, caused Haku to burst out into a full-on belly laugh, which didn't exactly help to cool Miku's blushing face.

Despite her warm cheeks, Miku was happy that her cousin was laughing; lately Haku had been going through major depression at the death of her husband. She had taken to drowning her sorrows with alcohol, usually sake to be precise. But looking at her now, Miku didn't see the sad, lonely, depressed Haku. No- she saw the happy, friendly cousin she had known all those years ago.

A sudden thought occurred to Miku. "Haku, why are you here?" Haku seemed to calm down in response to this question.

"I'm, uh-" Haku didn't finish her sentence; she opted instead to stare out of the window over city's harsh metal landscape. Inhaling deeply, Haku pushed onwards. "I'm going out on a date tomorrow and I sort of forgot to book a hotel."

Miku was slightly taken back by this. Miku was happy Haku had managed to get over her husband, but she would never have imagined that she would be ready to date someone so soon. Swallowing past a lump in her throat Miku summoned up her courage. "Who with?"

Haku didn't answer her for a while, opting instead to continue staring out the window, although she did eventually turn to face Miku. A warm smile had formed on her lips. Miku wasn't sure if it was real or not but she hoped for her cousin's sake that it was. "His name's Dell, I met him a while ago and we become close friends, and now we want to try going out." Haku's voice seemed both defeated and hopeful at the same time.

Biting her lower lip, Miku tried to change the topic but she couldn't find anything to say. Realizing it was best to leave Haku alone Miku stood up. "I've got homework to do, so... if you need me I'll be in my room, I guess."

Haku half nodded and made a grunting sound in response. Picking up her school bag Miku went to her bedroom, letting Haku have the living room to herself. After setting her bag down and pulling out her math book, Miku set to work answering the relatively simple problems.

It took Miku a little over an hour to finish all of her homework. Although she could have finished it much quicker on a normal day, her date with Luka kept butting in and distracting her. Miku had pondered what she should wear, what kind of makeup to put on, as well as many other small things.

Setting her worn out pencil down, Miku stretched, hearing a few bones click as she did. Checking her clock Miku was shocked to see that it was already 11:00 PM, quickly changing out of her school clothes and into her pajamas, Miku slipped into bed and had a well-earned rest.

The days that followed were relatively dull, without much happening. Len and Rin returned to eating with Miku at lunch, although it was clear that Rin was still slightly uncomfortable around Miku. But it was also clear that she was trying to get over her fear and work her way back into Miku's life. Haku had gone on her date, and as far as Miku could see it seemed that it had gone well. Haku was unusually tight lipped about her date though so Miku could only take a guess based on her mood and body language. Haku left the next day; she apparently had some business in another city that she urgently had to take care of.

Thursday rolled around, and Miku was sitting in class not paying any attention to what her teacher was saying, her mind preoccupied with the next day's upcoming date. However, a knock on the classroom door brought her attention back to the present. Sliding the door open a familiar face popped into view

"Hello, sorry for interrupting." Meiko said as she walked into the class placing her left hand sideways on in front of her face and smiling sweetly. "I'm really terribly sorry for interrupting your lesson, but could I see Miku, please?" Meiko asked, looking at the teacher who simply smiled and nodded her head.

"It's no problem, and yes you can. Hatsune, I want the answers to questions one through thirty on my desk by this time tomorrow."

Miku was slightly confused about Meiko's appearance, and her request to take Miku out of class. She quickly packed up her school supplies and jogged up next to Meiko. "Ready to go." She said. Meiko started to leave with Miku in tow, but Miku suddenly remembered something and stopped. "Hold on a sec Meiko." Miku turned to one of her friends in her class. "Yukari, can you tell Luka that I had to leave early, please?"

Yukari simply nodded, letting Miku know she would do what she asked. With a smile Miku re-joined Meiko in the hallway and they both set off for Meiko's car. As Miku climbed in and put her seatbelt on, she turned to Meiko who was doing the same, "So... where are we going, exactly?" Miku paused for a second as she noticed the opportunity for a bit of mischief. Smiling sweetly Miku put her left index finger against her lip and stared at Meiko seductively and in the most flirtatious voice she could. "Or, did you just want me to yourself?"

Miku got the reaction she had hoped for. Meiko's faced suddenly burned bright red; her eyes bulged and her jaw hung open. "Wha-? No, no- I... I... I…" Meiko stammered flailing her hands wildly in front of her face.

Bursting out laughing, Miku fell back into her seat clapping her hands in appreciation of her own joke. Meiko was eventually able to calm down; regulating her breaths Meiko calmed her rapidly beating heart and let her face return to its normal creamy-pale complexion. "Ha-ha, oh man your face- It was priceless!" Miku wiped away a tear, "But seriously, why did you pick me up? And where are we going?" Meiko started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot, shifting rapidly through the gears. Meiko had always liked driving fast; something that had made Kaito almost wet himself when he let Meiko drive his brand-new sports car for the first time.

"We're going to the hospital." Meiko simply answered as she paused to let a pedestrian out, sensing Miku's inquisitive gaze Meiko explained. "Miki is being released early and they need you to sign the release forms."

"Why me, of all people?"

"Not sure, they said something about you being her legal guardian or something. I wasn't really paying attention" Meiko took a sharp right, taking a short cut to the hospital.

"You weren't paying attention?" Miku asked curious as to what could have distracted Meiko. Biting her lower lip Meiko considered telling Miku, she eventually decided that she should. Clearing he throat Meiko explained what was distracting her. "Recently Kaito's been acting really weird and he's been ignoring me. I don't know what's going on and it's scaring me." Meiko's voice was weak and uneven with uncertainty.

Miku wasn't sure what to make of this new information. Meiko and Kaito had been dating for over four years- what could have caused Kaito to act so weirdly? The thought of Kaito cheating on Meiko just seemed too ludicrous to even consider, maybe they had a fight?

"Have you two fought recently?" Miku put her theory to the test.

"No, in fact things had been great recently." Meiko shook her head.

_Well there goes that theory_. Miku sighed and searched her mind for another plausible theory as to Kaito's sudden coldness towards his girlfriend. No matter how much she pondered this topic she couldn't come up with any good answer. Sighing, the two girls decided to drop the topic and drove the rest o the way to the hospital in silence.

Turing the corner, Meiko and Miku arrived at the hospital only to be met with a horde of paparazzi, "Damn, how the hell did they know about this?" Meiko huffed, gripping the steering wheel tightly. With no other options available, Meiko pulled up at the hospital's parking area and parked her car, the paparazzi already massing on the two girls. Blinding bright white flashes of cameras dazzled both the girls, an assortment of microphones and recording devices where shoved in their faces and a hundred voice spoke out at once, each louder than the one before.

Ignoring the group of press reporters, Meiko and Miku pushed their way through and entered the hospital, where luckily the paparazzi didn't seem to follow. As soon as the receptionist saw Miku walk in she quickly pulled out a pile of paper for Miku to sign.

"Hello, I'm here to collect Furukawa Miki...?" Miku said walking up to the desk where the receptionist was waiting.

"Of course, if you could please sign this form-" the receptionist lazily tapped the small packet of papers with the pen in her hand. Miku took the pen and quickly skim- read the forms before signing her name along the dotted lines. The receptionist quickly took away the paper and placed them in a basket marked. "Out"

After she had filled out the papers, the receptionist stood up from behind the desk and lead Miku and Meiko to a waiting room. Pushing open the door Miku stared into the rather bland room- the walls, like all the others in the hospital were a dull and unoffending plain white color. Scanning the room Miku eventually found who she was looking for- resting in the corner, asleep, sat Miki in a wheelchair, with her bright red hair standing out against the plain white walls, and the single lock of hair that constantly stood up in defiance of gravity slowly bobbed up and down as she breathed soundlessly. Miku was glad to see her best friend, although she was unsure why Miki needed a wheelchair. Turning to the receptionist for answers, having sensed Miku's confusion she spoke up.

"The operation was a success, but it is also very tiring on the individual and exhausts their body quite a lot. Miki needs the wheelchair to get around since it's still a little hard for her to breath and physical exertion tires her out easily. Don't worry she'll be back to one-hundred percent in a few days." The nurse jokingly jabbed Miku in the side as she said the last part, a small smile playing on her lips.

Slowly creeping up on Miki, Miku gently put a hand on her shoulder and carefully shook Miki in an attempt to wake her up. "Miki…" Miku whispered gently to her sleeping friend.

Slowly Miki stirred and a sleepy moan escaped her lips, "Unh..." Miki moaned as her eyes slowly opened. Blinking a few times, Miki slowly began to register everything around her, still sleepy from having just woken up. Eventually her eyes rested on Miku, and a warm smile started to play on her lips. "Hey, Miku..." Miki yawned loudly, interrupting her sentence. "You got a date yet?" Miki smiled gently at her half joke.

Simply laughing and shaking her head Miku took hold of the wheelchair's handles and started pushing Miki out of the room. "I'll tell you when we get home, okay?" Miku promised Miki as she continued to push her towards the exit.

In her excitement at seeing Miki, Miku had completely forgotten all about the paparazzi that were lurking just outside. Miki apparently noticed this as well as she spoke up. "Well, that's not good is it?"

It was at this point where Meiko re-joined the group, a smug smile had formed on her lips although why it was there was beyond both Miki's and Miku's comprehension. "Follow me." Was all she said before making her way down one if the hospitals corridors, seemingly at random. Miku followed her closely behind her. "Meiko, where are we going? The exit is back that way" Miku was more than slightly confused at her friend's actions. Meiko didn't reply and simply kept on walking. Miki looked back towards Miku, her face searching for answers that Miku didn't have. Miku just shrugged her shoulders and continued to push her.

The two followed closely behind Meiko as she led them down the halls of the hospital, turning left and then right and then left again, until finally she stopped in front of a wooden door, spinning around Meiko placed her hand on her hip and leaned on her left leg pushing her hip out to the right slightly, a smug smile etched on her face.

Miku and Miki though were still confused as to what Meiko seemed to be proud of.

"What? Why are we here?" Miki asked looking between Meiko and the wooden door behind her.

"Yeah, why did you drag us all the way back here?" Miku chimed in.

Meiko's smile simply widened, and spinning back around, she pushed open the door. A bright beam of sunlight shone through the open door and momentarily dazed both Miku and Miki. When they could again see they both looked out at the scene in front of them.

The scene outside was completely normal, it was just the back of the hospital, a few lorries and cars where parked there but aside from that it was completely empty- and notably void of paparazzi.

"I don't get it, what am I supposed to see?" Miki asked as she wheeled herself towards the exit. "There's nothing here?"

Meiko walked up behind Miki and started to push her towards the empty car lot, Miku followed behind confused as to what Meiko was doing.

"That's the point. It's empty, no paparazzi here." Meiko spoke smugly as she pushed Miki towards her bright red car.

It suddenly clicked for both Miki and Miku what Meiko was doing. She had taken them to the back of the hospital and parked her car here so they could avoid the paparazzi. It was rather ingenious when Miku thought about it.

With a bit of work Miku and Meiko finally managed to squeeze Miki's wheelchair into the trunk of Meiko's car. The drive back to Miku's flat was quiet, no one having much to say. Bidding farewell to both girls, Meiko speed of back to her own place of residence.

Miki had managed to fall back asleep during the car ride, so Miku was careful not to make any sudden movements or noises, to avoid waking her. As a result the trip to their apartment took slightly longer than expected, but eventually they arrived. Miku unlocked the door and slipped inside, being extremely careful to not let her door slam shut.

Taking great care Miku wheeled Miki over to her bed and gently lifted her up out of her chair and down into her bed, Miku considered undressing Miki so she would sleep better but eventually decided against it. Mainly to prevent Miki from getting the wrong idea, but also because it would be a little embarrassing seeing her best friend exposed in such a way.

Creeping her way out of Miki's room Miku turned in since it was already getting quite late and tomorrow would be a big day for her. Miku smiled involuntarily at the prospect of her date with Luka. With that as her last thought Miku slipped out of her clothes and into her pajamas before drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

~.* The next Day*.~

Miku rummaged through her wardrobe desperately looking for something to wear for her date which was now less than three hours away. Miku picked up an elegant black dress, studying it carefully. The dress was very beautiful but it was also old- Miku had only worn it once, and that was over four years ago. So, naturally the dress no longer fit her, in fact the dress wouldn't even fit over her bust, which had apparently grown considerably since shed last tried to wear it. Discarding the dress, Miku continued searching.

It was at this point when Miku heard the faint sound of metal wheels rolling against the carpet. Turning around Miku saw Miki sitting in her wheelchair looking directly at her with an inquisitive stare.

"Having problems picking out what to wear, Miku?" Miki asked innocently as she wheeled herself over to Miku's bed before carefully siting herself down on it. Miki didn't technically need to use the wheelchair; it was just advised she did until she had recovered more of her former strength.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Miku nodded. "Yes, I have no idea what to wear. I mean I've never really been on a date before so I don't know what would be appropriate." Miku rambled on.

"Does it really matter? I mean, Luka won't be able to see it anyway." Miki said, rolling her eyes.

Miku paused for a moment, it was true enough that Luka wouldn't be able to see what she was wearing, so it didn't matter in that aspect, but the thought of not even trying to look nice still didn't sit well with Miku. She wanted this to be a real date and she had to do her part, and if that meant dressing up she would do it. Also, taking advantage of Luka's disability like that would make her feel terrible. No- Miku would treat this as if she was going out on a date with someone who could see.

"Maybe not, but still. I want this to be real, and if I don't put in the effort it would be like cutting corners and that's not fair to Luka." Miku told Miki before turning her attention back to her wardrobe, but no matter how hard she searched nothing seemed to stand out to her.

"Hmm, in that case what about that black dress over there? If memory serves right you looked great in it." Miki pointed to the previously discarded silk dress. Miku just shook her head. "No good, it's too small for me, look" Miku stood up and placed the item of clothing against herself, just like she had previously discovered the dress would never fit her properly.

Miki cocked her head to the side as if pondering something over, and after a few seconds she spoke up. "Didn't we have to get it hemmed before, since it was a little big then?"

Miku looked at the inside of the dress, and sure enough there were the tell-tale stitches of having been altered. Miku quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a par if scissors. Placing the dress down on the table Miku carefully cut the stitches out. Having cut out all the extra stitches, Miku held the dress up against herself again, this time however the dress fell properly all the way down to her knees. She tried it on, and it hugged her slight curves even more than it had when she had worn it before.

With one hurdle cleared Miku and Miki began working on fixing Miku's hair and makeup and then making reservations at the restaurant that Miku and Luka had agreed on.

~.*.~

Luka played with her hair, her fingers combing through it again and again as she nervously waited in her brother's car.

"Calm down, Luka." Luki placed his hand over his younger sister's in an attempt to calm her down.

"But what if I make a fool of myself? What if I say something wrong and offend her or something?" Luka let out all of her fears and worries about her upcoming date.

Luki simply laughed in a strangely reassuring way, "Luka, you'll be fine. You're beautiful, kind and a gentle soul. I doubt Miku will be offended, no matter what you do. And don't worry about making a fool out of yourself." Luki patted his sister's hand as he spoke. It appeared to have the desired response as Luka managed to calm herself down a considerable amount.

"What time is it?" Luka asked

"Uhh, 6:50. So she should be here any…" Luki stopped mid-sentence as he spotted a bright teal haired turn the corner. "As if on cue." He joked.

"She's here!?" Luka asked worry working its way back into her voice.

"Yep, alright Luka time to shine." Luki reached over and opened the door and gently started pushing Luka out of it.

"Luki I, I…" Luka began but Luki cut her off.

"No excuse Luka," reaching into the backseat Luki picked up her closable cane and passed it to her. "Now go." Luki ordered his sister.

With one last sigh Luka stepped out of her brother's car and into the night air. There was a slight nip in the air, but it was hardly enough to bother Luka. After a few seconds of fiddling Luka was able to find the release switch for her cane, pressing the button down Luka heard the familiar click and thud that meant her cane had fully extended and locked itself in place. Breathing in once Luka listened for the sound of footsteps to indicate where Miku was, after a few seconds the sound of soft feet hitting the hard ground reached Luka's ears. It was coming from her left, turning to face the sound Luka smiled warmly. She didn't want to start the conversation in case she mistakenly talked to the wrong person, something that had happened a few times before.

Miku watched silently as Luka extended her cane, she was captivated as to what her date was wearing. Luka was wearing a bright red dress; the dress had no straps or sleeves, leaving both Luka's admirable bust and her lightly tanned arms for the world to see. The dress reached down to Luka's ankles, stopping just before her equally red high heels which added more height to her already considerable one. In her left hand Luka held a small handbag.

Miku suddenly felt very self-conscious about her own appearance. The dress she was wearing did show of a little bit of her chest, not that there was much to show off, and she wasn't wearing much makeup either- only foundation, lipstick and a small amount of eye shadow. Breathing out Miku calmed herself down and called out to Luka.

"Luka!" she shouted jogging up next to her, well as close as to jogging as her own heels permitted. When she reached Luka, Miku pulled her into a light hug, one that took Luka by surprise as she tensed up for a second before relaxing and hugging Miku back.

"Hello Miku." Luka said as they let go of each other. "Shall we go in?" Luka asked as she pointed vaguely in the direction of the restaurant.

Miku nodded only realizing the futility of her actions after she had committed them. "Yes" Miku took hold of Luka's hand and interlocked her fingers with Luka's, this caused Luka to blush slightly. Together the two entered the small establishment.

The restaurant was surprisingly empty, considering the time of day, although Miku was a little thankful for it. She hadn't told anyone but Miki about her date, and she _really_didn't want the press getting wind of it and blowing it out of proportion, as were well-known to do. Although there were only a few other customers, and no matter how much Miku tried to ignore the glances cast their way, Miku could still see the surprise in their eyes. Although Miku couldn't blame them- they were two very famous individuals, after all, one of whom had recently come out of the closet as a lesbian, and both were dressed very formally, as though it were a date. (And they would be right, this was a date).

Letting out a breath to calm herself down Miku approached the man responsible for seating diners. "Hello, I have a reservation here." Miku tentatively asked the man, slightly ebmarassed in the situation. Looking back Miku smiled at Luka who was still waiting patiently at the door.

Without out looking up, the man at the desk spoke, drawing Miku's attention back to him. "Under whose name?" he asked, sounding rather bored and uninterested.

"It should be under Hatsune." Miku said leaning over the counter to see if she could see her name anywhere, but due to the angle she couldn't make anything out.

Looking up in surprise the man eye's widened as he took in Miku in her black dress. "Oh, of course!" The man quickly started flipping through a few papers. "Ah yes, here it is, a reservation under your name for a table of… two?" the man looked up quizzically, searching for the other person. Slowly his eyes set upon Luka, his eyes quickly searching over her.

Coughing into her hand she brought his attention back to her. "Ah... Of course, follow me." He said, picking up two menus and stretching out his hand in the direction of their seat. Miku however didn't follow him, but instead walked back to Luka a slide her hand around Luka's waist. Luka jumped slightly at the contact before calming back down, her face had turned ever so slightly red as she blushed.

"A little bold, aren't you, Miku?" Luka teased as Miku guided Luka to the table by using her hand on Luka's waist to guide her.

Miku couldn't deny that it was quite bold, but she also couldn't deny that she liked the closeness. "True, but you don't seem to be putting up much of a fight." Miku replied noticing that Luka was putting up no resistance.

Luka laughed quietly, "No I don't seem to be."

Miku smiled, happy she could make Luka laugh, although she hadn't said it but there was another reason why she had done what she did. She knew Luka could navigate the restaurant unaided but she felt it was her duty as Luka's date to help her.

The waiter finally stopped next to a small round table with a single candle in the middle, and a small half-filled vase with a yellow-petaled rose with red tips. Miku new that a red rose meant love and pink meant friendship, but she wasn't sure what this one could stand for.

Pushing her curiosity aside for the moment, Miku pulled out Luka's chair for her. "Luka, we're at the table, your seat is just to your left." Miku gently directed Luka in the direction the chair was in.

bumping into the side of the chair with her leg, Luka found its position and carefully lowered herself onto it. "Thank you, Miku." Luka retracted her cane and placed it into her purse.

"No problem, Luka." Miku smiled and sat herself down opposite Luka in her own chair; the waiter passed both Miku and Luka a menu and pulled out a note pad and pen from his apron. Luka however simply rested the menu on the table, since it was all but useless to her.

"What will you be having for drinks?" he asked tapping his pen against the pad

"Do you have any red wine?" Luka asked only vaguely facing the waiter.

The waiter pushed his pen up against his lips as he thought for a moment. "I believe we do."

Luka's face light up a little at his words. "Then I will have a glass of red wine please. And you Miku?"

Miku scanned the drinks section of the menu, unlike Luka Miku was still too young to drink so alcohol was out of question, which left only the soft drinks and water.

"Just water for me please." The waiter scribbled down their order before leaving to get the drinks.

Miku and Luka were left in silence; Miku was studying the menu for something that appealed to her.

"Miku," Luka interrupted Miku's reading. "Is there anything you think I would like?" Luka asked, her hands folded over her menu. Miku studied the menu again, this time looking for something that she thought Luka would like. Scanning the fish section of the menu, Miku looked for a tuna based dish, as she was sure that she recalled Luka saying she had a sweet spot for tuna.

"There's a tuna sashimi" Miku said reading the description of the dish.

Luka bit her lower lip slightly as she pondered having the dish Miku had described, after a while Luka nodded. "That sounds nice, I think I'll have that."

Miku smiled, glad that she had picked correctly on her first try. Miku then went back to studying the menu for something she would like. She was just about to give up when she read something that made her eyes gleam.

It was at this point when the waiter returned with their drinks.

"A glass of red wine for Miss Megurine, and a glass of water for Miss Hatsune." The waiter spoke very formally, using the girl's last name as a sign of respect for the two idols. Sliding the tray under his arm he pulled out the pad and pen again. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

Miku nodded. "I'll have a Grilled salmon with miso broth"

"And I'll have the Tuna sashimi" Luka added.

"Very well then." The waiter scribbled down their order quickly and then took away both of the menu's. Leaving the two girls in a semi awkward silence, Miku searched her mind for something to talk about but Luka apparently beat her to it.

"So, how is Miki? Last time I visited she seemed very cheery, despite the operation." Luka asked cocking her head slightly to the left

"Miki's fine, she was actually let out of the hospital yesterday." Miku said happy that they were talking but wanting to not have the topic be dominated by Miki.

"I'm glad to hear that. And what about yourself? I imagine juggling exam preparations and your career must be difficult." Luka sounded a little bit worried, something that caused Miku a little bit of amusement, and a small amount of happiness form the knowledge that Luka was worried about her.

"I'm fine Luka- I have been juggling work and school for almost a year now, and besides, don't you have the same problem?" Miku was sure that Luka had exams coming up soon as well.

Shaking her head Luka dismissed Miku's question. "No I don't, exams for me don't start until March."

"Oh." Was all Miku could say. She felt kind of jealous of Luka, Miku had to worry about her exams but Luka could just laze about without a care.

A sudden thought occurred to Miku. "Luka, where did you go on your in-between year?" Miku asked, as she was curious as to the older girl's possible adventures.

"I travelled to England."

"Do you have family there?" Miku asked getting more curious with each seconds.

"Yes, I do- my cousin lives there with her husband."

"What was it like?" Miku asked, she had always wanted to visit England, and a chance to hear about it first hand was more too good to pass up.

Luka paused for a moment and "stared" of into the distance as she thought.

"Very cold, and it rained a lot. Although when it was sunny it tended to be quite warm."

"Did you happen to visit St. Paul's Cathedral?" Miku's voice was hopeful, eager to hear what Luka had to say.

"I did."

"What was it like?" Miku's voice elevated slightly as she voiced this question, her desire for answers growing every second.

Luka paused for a moment as she thought about how to describe her visit to Miku; she didn't want to disappoint the younger girl, as she was clearly very interested in this subject.

"Hum, how should I describe it?" Luka tapped her chin with her left index finger as she thought.

Miku suddenly had a thought. She realized she had asked Luka, who couldn't see, to describe something although she would have no idea what it looked like. A giant pang of guilt resonated throughout her body; she couldn't believe she had made such a huge mistake. She had probably upset Luka by accident.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I-" Miku rambled of feeling incredibly embarrassed and guilty.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air between the two girls. Miku was sure she had offended Luka with her careless choice of words and her insistent prodding.

However, the silence was shattered by the last thing Miku had expected- a laugh. A laugh that resonated so well with Miku that it could set her mind at ease. Miku felt very confused, she had just made a giant mistake but Luka was just laughing. Miku couldn't understand it.

"It's okay Miku, I really don't mind. Remember I said I'm fine with being blind. But to answer your question, St Paul's Cathedral is a wonderful place so it's very hard to describe it to you fully."

"Well to start the cathedral's main dome is extremely tall, the main dome ceiling is about half the height of a small block of flats, its roof is endowed with beautiful paintings of various religious events and depictions…" Miku closed her eyes and let out a gentle sigh, she let her imagination take over as she envisioned what the famous cathedral would look like. Luka's words were like the paint and brush that glided elegantly over the blank canvas of Miku's imagination, painting the cathedral in amazing detail and vibrant color.

"Miku?" Luka asked, her words no more than a whisper to Miku. "Miku?" she spoke again, this time bringing Miku out of her daydream and back to the present.

"Huh, what?" Miku asked looking around in a slight daze having just come back to reality.

"You've been really quiet for a while, is something wrong?" Luka asked, concern clear in her words.

Miku shook her head and waved her arm's in front of her face, the gesture completely pointless but a habit that Miku couldn't break. "Oh, no everything's fine. I was just lost in thought and my imagination of the cathedral."

Luka nodded in understanding but didn't say anything else. A comfortable silence fell upon the two girls, the distant sound of other customers chatting to each other accompanied by the soft clatter of knives and forks against the plates.

It was Luka who broke the Silence. "You and Miki live alone, don't you?"

"Yes, it's just me and her." Miku answered, wondering where Luka was going with this.

"And your parents are okay with this?" Luka asked curious as to Miku's parents, or the lack of as it seemed.

Miku giggled slightly under her breath "Not at first." Miku remembered the countless arguments she had, had with her father. "But they eventually came around. I showed them that I was mature enough to handle the responsibility, and that it would be good for me to live somewhere close to both school and work."

"And what of Miki's family?"

"Miki's family live out of the city, they're more rural folks. When Miki heard I was going to live by myself she offered." Miku paused for a second, before a small smile etched its way onto her lips. "I say offered, it was more like decided she would live with me." Miku laughed again at the memory.

"So you have no siblings?" Luka asked, clearly curios of Miku's family

Miku shook her head, the action pointless but for some reason still used nevertheless. "No- I have an older brother, Mikuo, but he's traveling the world with his girlfriend. Actually, the last I time I heard from him was a month ago, he apparently was in Egypt."

The conversation died down between the two girls as their food was delivered and they began to eat. Miku couldn't help but observe the way Luka ate, she would carefully move her fork over the food mapping it out before carefully stabbing it with her fork then cutting it with her knife with the same level of care.

The rest of the night passed by relatively uneventfully; the two girls shared a rather rich chocolate pudding to end their meal. When it came to paying the bill they decided to split it half-and-half.

The night sky was completely clear, leaving the stars to shine brightly down on the city below. Despite the late hour the air wasn't cold at all, and the lack of wind helped keep them at a comfortable temperature as they walked home.

After a five minute walk the girls arrived at the door to Luka's apartment. Miku had refused to simply leave her at the buildings main entrance, insisting that she would see her to her apartment.

Reaching into her handbag, Luka pulled out her keys, having propped her cane against the wall she used her other hand to search for the lock, it took only a few seconds but Miku watched enthralled with the process. Luka would start by placing her hand over the one already on the door handle and slowly trace it down, her fingers gliding softly against the wood until they eventually found the key hole. Sliding the key in, Luka turned back to face Miku.

"This has really been a great day Miku. I hope we can do it again soon." Luka smile was warm, gentle and most of all it made Miku melt a little in the knowledge that this smile was for her and her alone.

"I'd like that." Miku agreed.

A sudden idea popped into her head, biting her lip Miku threw caution to the wind and acted on that thought.

Throwing her arms around Luka's neck Miku pulled Luka towards her and quickly touched her lips to Luka's. It took a second for Luka to register what was happening, but when she did her body loosened up and she returned Miku's kiss, her own hands having left the door had wrapped around Miku's thin waist.

Their body's pushed right up next to each other as the kiss lingered. The two girls stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was more realistically only a few seconds.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Luka stood back up fully, having bent down slightly to kiss Miku in a more comfortable position. Her cheeks had turned a light, flattering shade of red.

Clearing her throat, more out of embarrassment than actual necessity Luka spoke up "G-goodnight, Miku." Luka said as she unlocked her door and picked her cane back up.

"Goodnight Luka" Miku replied from the hallway, a big smile playing at her lips. Miku watched Luka walk inside and gently close the door behind her before she made her way home, the smile never once faltering or fading away.


	8. Chapter 8

Miki let out a tired yawn, reaching her hands above her head in a sleepy stretch. The sun had long since set and the night sky was lit with a combination of gently glowing stars and the more vibrant and powerful street lights. Glancing over the clock, Miki finally noticed how late it had really gotten.

"All right, if she doesn't get back in thirty minutes I'm going to bed." Miki spoke to herself. The only reason she had stayed up so late in the first place was to ask Miku about how her date had gone. Somehow, it seemed strange- If this had happened even two months ago Miki doubted she would be able to talk to Miku about the date, but now... Now it seemed perfectly normal for Miki, almost natural. A not-so-small smile played on her lips. Had she really gotten over her slight hesitancy towards Miku's sexuality?

Closing her eyes, Miki put this theory to the test; in her mind's eye she envisioned Miku and Luka kissing. This image sat well with her, and Miki decided to try to see how far she could push it. She envisioned the two girls kissing, but this time only in their underwear- This image was noticeably harder to process. But still it went down fairly well, or more so than she knew it would have before everything that had happened. Miki knew she should really stop here, but she didn't, this time she imagined the two girls both naked acting out their most primal desires. Unlike the other images this one didn't sit well at all. The image sent a shiver down her spine and Miki had to lock the mental image away in the deep reassesses of her mind. Sighing, Miki opened her eyes, _'I'm getting there, slowly'_Miki thought.

It was at this point Miki heard the familiar metallic click that was the apartment's door being unlocked. Sitting back up Miki peeked over the sofa at the door.

Miku unlocked the door; it was already quite late so she expected Miki to be asleep and didn't want to wake her up. She took great care to open the door as slowly as possible in order to avoid making any noise. Closing the door with the same amount of care Miku slipped her shoes off, she didn't bother to put on her slippers considering she was planning going straight to bed. This plan however changed when she heard her roommate call out.

"Miku, how did it go? Tell me _everything_." Miki demanded from her position on the sofa.

Letting out a sigh Miku shook her head, the smile still etched on her face. Miku relaxed into the seat opposite Miki. "What do you want to know"? She asked.

"Everything. Tell me everything." Miki said with keen interest.

And with that, Miku began retelling the tale of her date.

"And that's everything." Miku finished off; the memories making her already joyful smile grow larger. "Now come on, it's late. Time for bed." Miku patted Miki's shoulder and made her way to her bed room.

Quickly discarding her dress Miku grabbed her pyjamas and slipped into them went to sleep.

**~The next day~**

Kaito was dragged out of his pleasant sleep by the high pitched yet soft wail of his alarm clock. Sitting up Kaito let out a yawn, trying to fight the urge to go back to sleep. He had made a plan and he was determined to stick to it. With his mind set he carefully got out bed, taking great care to not wake Meiko up as he did. He quickly got dressed in his usual casual clothes, and after grabbing his phone and wallet Kaito slipped out of the apartment.

The morning was cold and crisp; its constant biting at his face reminded him of how early it really was. Wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck he dug his hands deep into his coat pockets in an attempt to keep warm.

He wasn't a big fan of sneaking around behind Meiko's back, but in this case it was completely necessary. A small smile formed on his lips as he thought about what he was planning. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so Kaito pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello, Kaito speaking."

"Hey K, it's me." A woman's voice spoke softly "I'm just calling to tell you that everything has been taken care of- Oh! and the item you ordered has arrived."

Kaito's face lit up at hearing the news. "Brilliant, I'll be right over to get it. Thanks a million, Yui." He beamed

The girl just laughed softly. "It's no problem; it _is_ my job you know. Anyway, I'll be waiting for you to come by." Yui said before ending the call.

With his mood now considerably happier, Kaito set of for his new destination.

It only took Kaito five minutes to arrive at the jewellers. The somewhat shabby shop was rather modest with nothing too fancy on display, but that was why Kaito had chosen it- there was no chance of the press getting wind of anything. Knocking on the door, Kaito called out,

"Yui! I'm here!"

After a few seconds of the sound of the lock opening, the door opened inward. Inside stood a small petite girl, who was just a bit shorter than Miku; her short dark hair shone dimly in the half- light.

"Hey K. Come on in, I'll get your order." Yui said before disappearing into the back rooms

Entering the jewellery store, Kaito took in the rows of fancy jewellery behind pristine glass display cases. Kaito wondered idly if the glass was bulletproof- he had heard about such things, especially when the pieces were particularly expensive.

Kaito bent down to inspect a pearl pendant; the pearl was shaped like a water droplet and was only about twice its size.

Kaito's attention was brought back to the present when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning to face the sound he saw Yui return with two small boxes, one in each hand.

She walked over to the register and placed both of the boxes on the counter. "These little guys were a bitch- I mean, a hassle to get." Yui stopped herself from swearing, she had been trying to cut down recently on the kind of langue she used

Kaito walked over and took one of the small boxes in his hand; upon opening it up he smiled at the sight of its contents. "It's beautiful." He muttered to himself. Closing the box Kaito pulled out his wallet

"They are, aren't they." Yui spoke in a dreamy voice her eyes sparkling slightly. "Anyway," she said coming out of her trance. Yui quickly punched some numbers into the till before handing Kaito a card reader. "Your total comes to 15300.50 yen."

The price would have seemed daunting to anyone else, but Kaito had been planning this for months. He knew fully well the price and was more than prepared to pay such sum of money. Paying the required sum of money Kaito took both boxes' and pocketed them. He still had a fair few places to visit before he was done. Saying a word of thanks to Yui he left the shop and set off for his next destination.

Kaito flipped his pone open as to check the time; the light blue LCD screen read nine AM on the dot, and Kaito let out a soft sigh. So far he had been working to a tight schedule but now he had an hour to kill before his last destination opened, pocketing his phone he looked around for somewhere to eat.

In order to keep this a secret he had skipped breakfast and now it had caught up to him. Eyeing a small coffee restaurant that was just opining Kaito set of in the search of food.

The food wasn't that bad, but the coffee was actually very good. Kaito made a mental note to visit here more often. But just as he was about to leave a flash of bright pink hair appeared in his previsual vision, turning to face it Kaito studied the figure for a moment before recognising it as no other the Luka.

"Hey Luka!" he called out to the other girl, not completely sure as to why.

The girl in question stopped at the call of her name and turned to face the sound. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black hoodie with a silver print of music notes covering it. A bright red zipper ran down the middle of the jacket resting just below her bust and thus showing a plain white t-shirt underneath. She was wearing her normal warm smile and her vacant eyes seemed to sparkle a bit in the morning sunlight.

"Hello." Luka paused biting her lower lip in thought as she tried to place the voice.

"It's me, Kaito." Kaito said helping Luka out.

Luka registered this new information. "Ah! Kaito, what brings you out here so early?" she asked cocking her head slightly.

"I could ask you the same question." Kaito tactfully avoided answering. He didn't want anyone knowing what he was planning.

Luka just smiled her warm smile. "I not really out for anything, I just felt like taking a walk."

"At this hour?" Kaito asked, not fully buying into Luka's answer.

Luka laughed silently under her breath. "It's not really that early, is it? Anyway, I like taking walks." Luka closed her eyes and breathed in deeply yet gently, as if the breath was precious. "I love just listening to all the sounds of the morning."

Kaito was confused. "Sounds of the morning?" he asked, perplexed as to what she meant.

"Hmm, how do I explain it?" Luka thought placing her left hand on her chin. Suddenly she clicked her fingers and re-opened her eyes. "Kaito close your eyes." She ordered. Kaito, while skeptical, did as he was told. "Now just listen. Focus on even the slightest noise."

Kaito focused on every sound he heard, and to his surprise he began hearing more than before; the soft whisper of the wind as it flew by, the clatter of feet hitting stone, the almost musical rhythm of his own heartbeat as it pumped blood throughout his body.

"Amazing, isn't it." Luka said after a minute, taking great joy in being able to show Kaito the world how she knew it.

"I never really stopped to listen..." He said reopening his eyes, "And it's like that for you all the time?"

Luka shock her head. "No. what you heard was only the start, the beginning of the musical opera that is life." Luka's voice seemed dreamy and her face was the same, a dreamful bliss.

Kaito couldn't imagine what she was hearing. Having never had sight meant that Luka relied more on her other senses, and her hearing must be at least twice as sensitive as his. A sudden vibration from his coat pocket dragged Kaito back to the present. Flipping it open he answered the call.

"Hello." He answered

"Kaito, where are you?" are sleepy voice replied, Kaito smiled slightly, he found Meiko's sleepy voice strangely cute.

"I just had some things to take care of." He was technically only half-lying.

"But this early...?" Meiko moaned.

"Ha-ha, yeah, sorry. Hey I have to go, I call you back okay?" Kaito didn't wait for a reply before hanging up. Putting the phone back in his pocket he turned to face Luka

"Sorry Luka but I've got to go. I'll see you around." Kaito said as he made his way to his final destination.

**At Miku's apartment**

Miku slowly picked at her breakfast while watching the T.V. Miku had it turned on to the news, although she only half paid attention to it. Her mind was preoccupied with Kaito.

Meiko had just rang to tell her that Kaito was still acting very strange and wondered if Miku had any idea why. Sadly she didn't, this situation confused her as much as it did Meiko.

Miku pushed the thoughts away as she finished her breakfast and turned to have a shower; things like this tend to fix themselves over time.

A few hours passed by slowly with nothing eventful at all happing, a normal quite Saturday, something Miku rarely got to enjoy these days.

Sitting down on the sofa Miku and Miki watched T.V when the sound of both of their phones played their message received tone. Flipping them open Miku looked to see who had texted her,

'One new message from Kaito' the screen read, opining the message Miku read the text. "Dear everyone, please come to the shopping mall near Sakaro school at 2 PM, sincerely Kaito." Miku frowned as she read the text, what was Kaito up to? And why did he want everyone to gather at the mall? Staring at the clock on her phone Miku read the time 1:30.

Miki apparently had the same questions as she looked perplexed at Miku. "Any idea what this is about?" she asked slipping her phone into her pocket. Miku simply shock her head, this was a mystery indeed.

Pocketing her own phone Miku switched the T.V off and grabbed a coat from her wardrobe, Miki did the same and the two set of for the mall.

The evening air was warm and only a few fluffy white clouds floated through the sky, a gentle breeze kept the girls from feeling cold. The walk from their apartment to the mall only took twenty minutes, leaving the girls plenty of time to find where Kaito was.

However, just before they entered the mall they spotted a familiar group of people. Miku was even more confused now- what was everyone doing here? Had Kaito told everyone to come?

It was at this point that Lily noticed the two approaching girls and called out to them. "Hey Miku, Miki. You too, huh?" She waved them over.

Miku looked at everyone who had gathered- Gumi and her boyfriend Gumiya, Lily, Rin, Len, Meiko, Luka and Gakupo. "Yep, any idea what's going on?" She asked confused as to the reason behind their being summoned there. Everyone shook their head in unison.

"Sorry but... we've got no idea, either." Gumi said

"Damn it Kaito. What are you planning" Meiko clenched her fists, whether in worry or irritation it was impossible to tell.

"We won't find anything out by standing out here. Should we go inside?" Luka chipped in, her voice neutral.

Everyone agreed and entered the mall in search of Kaito, although the search ended rather abruptly as they all laid eyes upon a large stage that had been set up right in the middle of the mall. There was a sizable gathering of people milling around it, both curious and excited to see what was going to happen.

Just then a loud clunk rang out through the mall and the lights dimmed, a second later the lights on the stage turned on. And there, standing on the stage under a spotlight, was Kaito.

His hair was neatly combed, he wasn't wearing his usual long white coat but instead a neatly ironed black suit with a pressed white shirt underneath. But perhaps the strangest of all was the fact the in his hand was a microphone.

"What's going on?" Meiko asked more to herself than anyone, but before any could answer she had taken off for the stage.

"What actually is going on? I heard a loud noise, what happened?" Luka asked, her blindness making her oblivious to the situation. Turing to face her Miku explained the situation.

"The lights went out and then the ones on the stage came on and now Kaito's holding a microphone, he's also dressed up in a really nice suit. I'm still not sure what he's doing, though." Miku explained to Luka, everyone else had already made their way over closer to the stage. "Come on- I'll guide you" Miku said taking hold of Luka's free hand and gently pulling Luka closer to her.

As the two girls arrived at the stage, music started to play from the speakers. There was a piano and what sounded like an electric guitar; the melody was slow, almost country style but at the same time something different. After a few seconds of instrumental, Kaito started singing

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago, Hoping I would find true love along the broken road, But I got lost a time or two, Wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are, Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars, Pointing me on my way into your loving arms, This much I know is true, That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you"_

The music picked up slightly in speed before slowing back down again.

"_I think about the years I spent just passing through, I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you, But you just smile and take my hand, You've been there you unde__r__stand ,It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are, Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars, Pointing me on my way into your loving arms, This much I know is true, That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you"_

Again the music picked but this time stayed for the duration of the chorus, until the very end where it trailed off before erupting back into a symphony of instruments blending seamlessly together. It was at this point where Kaito walked to the edge of the stage and looked over the crowed; Meiko had pushed her way to the front and when Kaito finally found her he stretched out his hand to Meiko. She took hold of it and without a seconds hesitation Kaito pulled her up onto the stage and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Now_I'm just rolling home, into my lover's arms, this much I know is true, That God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you_."

Kaito placed a quick kiss on Meiko's lips before moving away from her slightly.

"_That God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you."_Kaito sang the words out with all of his might. The music carried on for a few seconds more after Kaito had finished, but the crescendo of this performance was just about to happen.

Getting down on one knee Kaito pulled out a small box and skilfully opened it up to reveal a beautiful golden ring with an equal beautiful sapphire crystal.

The whole crowed held their breath as what was transpiring dawned upon them. Meiko's eyes widened in shock, tears already starting to form, her lips quivering slightly as she clasped her hands together over her nose and mouth. As the music faded out Kaito spoke out:

"Meiko, the past four years have been the best years of my life. And, here in front of everybody I want to ask you a single question." He paused, whether for dramatic effect or because he needed to compose himself wasn't clear. "Meiko, will you marry me?" he asked

Meiko couldn't hold back the tears and let them trickle down her face, her smile beaming out illuminating the entire mall. Not trusting her voice Meiko simply nodded her head. With the sign of acceptance Kaito laid down the microphone and took Meiko's hand in his own and slide the ring onto her finger. Meiko stared at the ring for a few seconds, the shock having still not worn off. Standing back up Kaito pulled Meiko into a long passionate kiss, a kiss the Meiko returned fully, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling herself as close as possible to him.

The crowd erupted into screams of joy and the sound of clapping hands filled the mall- even people who had no idea who they were glad to see such true and real love between the two.

Miku couldn't help but smile warmly, so this is what Kaito was up too, this was why had had been strange lately. Miku had always loved romantic things and this... This was just the epitome of romantic

Miku looked to her side to face Luka, who she expected to share her expression. But to her great surprise Luka wasn't there, instead she had wandered off to the side and was leaning against a wall. No not leaning but slouching- her head hanging low, as if in depression. But, why? Why would Luka be sad? In hopes of answering that question Miku broke off from the crowd and slowly approached Luka. It was clear that something was causing Luka great distress as she didn't once look in Miku's direction or acknowledge her presence despite there being ample notice to indicate someone was approaching. Miku had made sure she had made enough noise, yet Luka still seemed completely oblivious.

"Luka?" Miku asked tentatively, placing a single hand on Luka's shoulder. It was only at this point that Miku noticed tears trickling down Luka's cheeks. Shock raced across Miku's face, why was Luka crying? What had upset her?

Wiping away the tears hastily, Luka tried desperately to hide her saddened expression. "Oh Miku, I didn't hear you come over here. Is something wrong?"

"I should be asking you the same question, you know." Miku responded worried as to Luka's sudden sadness.

"I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?" Luka faked a smile, but it was clear to Miku that the smile was just a façade.

"You were crying Luka; please tell me what's wrong." Taking Luka's hands in her's Miku pressed on. "Please, I'm worried about you. Tell me what's wrong?" Miku heeled Luka's hands tightly in both of her's in the most resurging she could manage.

It was at this point where Luka broke down; falling into Miku, Luka let her tears flow and clutched to her tightly. While mildly surprised, Miku quickly reacted to the situation, hugging Luka back warmly. Miku stroked Luka's hair slowly and calmly, just like the way her mother had when she was sad.

Luka cried deeply, her sobs reached Miku's ears and floated there refusing to go away. But Miku ignored then and focussed solely on the girl in her arms.

Through her sobs Luka spoke, her voice constricted by tears. But a strange anger ridded each word. "Why? It's not fair. Why can they have a happy ending like this? Why can't I have something like this?" Luka cried out.

Miku was unsure what Luka was referring to so she remained silent, Luka however continued. "Why can they get married and I can't? Where is the fairness in that!? Why is it that just because I love girls I can't get married! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Luka all but shouted the last words, anger and despair seething inside her.

Miku realized what had made Luka upset. The marriage laws in Japan didn't currently allow same sex marriages, and while this didn't really affect Miku that much considering she was still so young, it clearly had a great effect on Luka. placing one of her hands on each of Luka's cheeks, Miku brought Luka to face level and wiped away a single tear before joining her lips to Luka's, who after a few seconds of shock returned the kiss with unexpected vigor.

The two girls held the kiss for a few seconds before parting.

"Miku I…"

"Luka, listen to me." Miku interrupted. Looking up to Miku Luka was clearly confused. " I don't care what it takes, I will get the laws changed, no matter what."

Luka wiped a tear away and a small smile played on her lips. "You really think you can? " Luka asked

"Well, I might need some help." Miku smiled and patted Luka on the shoulder, "with the two of us, not even the world will be able to stop us."

Shaking her head Luka let out a small laugh, the smile on her face a genuine warm one. "You're very confident in yourself Miku." Luka half joked, although she believed what Miku was saying. She had that air of determination around her that just seemed to be infectious.

"What, do you really think the world could stand up to two super famous pop idols determined to change things?" Miku joked as she helped wipe away the last remaining tears from Luka's pink cheeks.

"Let them try, they'll never succeed." Luka said joining in on the joke

"Come on, let's congratulate the happy couple." Miku said pulling lightly on Luka's arm, a warm smile playing on both their lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Tick- tick, tick- tick.

The hypnotic sound of the clock rang out in the otherwise silent room, save for the scratching of pencils. The clock's ticking was normally quiet, but now that Miku's English retake test was underway it had somehow become the loudest thing in all existence. Miku wondered if someone had done that on purpose to try to distract her.

Refusing to let her thoughts wander for even a minute, Miku pushed those thoughts away and focused on the exam. This is what all those extra lessons with Luka had been for, so of course she had to try her hardest. Although that wasn't technically _all_ that had occurred in the lessons, Miku smiled at the memories of all the time she had spent just talking and messing about with Luka when she was meant to be studying.

"Ten minutes left." Avanna spoke out, breaking the silence suddenly enough to drag Miku back to the real world. Miku had gotten too distracted and now she might not be able to finish the exam. Gritting her teach she picked up her pencil and stared at the last questions she had yet to answer.

Tick, tick, tick, tick.

Miku scratched her head; the last question had completely flummoxed her. This wasn't good, Miku knew she had to pass this exam or she would not only get an irritated lecture from her manager, but she'd also have to go to summer school, and there was no way she could possibly let that happen!

Setting aside her pencil Miku let out a long breath and calmed herself down. 'Okay, think Miku. Just try to remember what Luka taught you.' Miku cleared her mind of all other thoughts, emptying it until a completely blank slate remained. Slowly words started to form, then sentences, paragraphs, rules of the English langue. It was all there for her, yet it all seemed disconnected as if a piece was missing. Biting the inside of her mouth Miku pushed deeper into her mind in search of the missing link. It was there that a sudden voice spoke out to her, it wasn't her's but it was very familiar.

"Remember Miku, commas can change the entire meaning of a sentence" the voice spoke softly. It was only then that Miku recognized it as Luka's "they are vastly important, so you should never, I repeat, _never_ under estimated their value."

Miku eye's shot open. THAT'S IT! She almost screamed in joy. Looking down at the question Miku studied it again, and sure enough there was the mistake. A single comma was missing. Smiling, Miku re- wrote the question adding in the comma.

She mentally thanked Luka for all her help.

"All right pencils down, time's up!" Avanna said as a bell sounded out.

All at once everyone in the class let out an exhausted sigh. Miku stretched her arms and back feeling them pop after so long sitting in one place without moving. As Miku made her way out of the classroom and down the stairs, the brutal abuse to her brain kicked in fully and she wandered almost mindlessly. It would be a few days before she knew the results of her exam, and she would be constantly worried about the outcome the entire time. Sighing, she pushed those thoughts away in favour of just walking to her locker, grabbing her shoes, and going home to rest.

However, it seemed that her friends had other ideas. As Miku rounded the corner of the stairs to face the school's entrance, she saw that almost everyone was waiting by the entrance. The only people who were missing where Kaito, Meiko and Gakupo, most likely busy with wedding planning, or possibly recording a new song in Gakupo's case.

Rin turned, looking in the direction of the stairway and was the first to see Miku. A small smile managed to force its way onto her face. "Ah, Miku!" she called, waving her hand in a gesture for her to join them. This in turn made everyone else turn and face her. Smiling Miku waved back to her friends, although she wasn't sure why they were here in the first place. Miku noticed Luka had a light brown bag slung over her shoulder; it looked like it was a large purse or something. Grabbing her normal shoes, Miku placed her school ones in her locker and locked it.

"What are you guys doing her?" she asked when she finally turned to face them all.

It was Gumiya who answered her question, his arm not moving from where it was wrapped around Gumi's waist. "Well, considering that summer break is starting in a few days, we were thinking that we should all take a trip to the beach."

Miku was still confused. "I still fail to see why you're all here?" she asked.

It was Rin who spoke up this time. "Well considering the last time we all went to the beach was almost two years ago I think it's safe to say that we might need new swim suits."

The wires in Miku's head suddenly connected together and she realised what was going on. "So, you all waited for me so we could all go shopping together?" she asked, although she already knew the answer was yes.

"I told them that we should at least give you a chance to rest after your exam, but Miki insisted." Luka said, attempting to give Miki (who was standing next to her) a playful elbow to the ribs and missing terribly.

Miku doubted that Luka had really put up much of a fight, though. On the few occasions that the two had gone shopping together, Luka had loved it, and that always had a way of shining through in Luka's bright smile. Although the thought of getting to see Luka in a bikini made Miku smile mischievously to herself. Joining the group, Miku pushed her way in-between Miki and Luka throwing one of her arms around both their shoulders, the placement done purposely as from this position she could be close to Luka, but also not arouse too much suspicion.

"Well, let's get going, then!" Miku chimed in cheerily.

Len just shook his head and chuckled to himself. He found that Miku seemed to be able to get boundless amounts of energy from seemingly nowhere in an instant, just from being near her girlfriend. He thought of it as almost endearing, how happy just being near Luka managed to make Miku.

"Alright you guys, let's go." Lily said as she turned to leave the school grounds, and everyone followed after the blonde- haired diva. Lily being the oldest had elected herself as the leader, although no one really minded. Mainly because despite her rather childish attitude, Lily was actually both clever and mature when she wanted to, she just knew when she could relax and just mess around. This being one of those times.

The almost-summer sun was high in the sky and beating down on the city below, not enough that it was comfortable but enough to be a slight announce due to the lack of any kind of breeze at all. Thankfully though the mall was only about a five minute walk from the school, (although it ended up being closer to a ten minute walk due to Luka's slower walking pace).

Unnoticed by the others, Miku discreetly slipped her hand into Luka's. However it was as Miku wrapped her hand around Luka's that she noticed something, a rough sensation around her middle and index fingers which had definitely never been there before. Looking down at Luka's hand Miku saw what it was that she had felt.

Miku's eyes shot open with fear. "Luka, what happened to your hand?" she questioned holding said girls hand up to the light and unintentionally drawing everyone in their little group's attention.

Slightly dazed Luka tried to figure out what Miku was referring to. But as she felt her left hand raised upwards she realized what had freaked Miku out. "Oh this." Luka said running her thumb over the two bandages on her fingers. By now everyone was looking at Luka's hand curious as to what Miku was on about.

"Oh yeah, I didn't want to mention it, but why _d__o_ you have two fingers bandaged?" Gumi asked curious

"You see last night I was trying to cook dinner, and while cutting up the ingredients I miscalculated the distance between my fingers and the knife and, well, you guys can guess the rest" Luka half joked bringing her injured hand to her face and smiling sweetly.

Miku suddenly felt incredibly bad. Again she had stumbled upon another aspect of Luka's disability and reminded her of the limitations imposed on her.

"Oh, that makes sense." Lilly chimed in a little awkwardly, "Anyway, come on, we're almost there." She quickly changed the topic and marched onwards to the shops, everyone else hastily following behind. Well, all except Miku who hung back with Luka. A solemn expression crossed her usually cheerful features.

"S-sorry, Luka" she mumbled apologetically under her breath.

Luka cocked her head slightly "What for?" she asked, confused as to Miku's apology and her worried tone of voice.

"It's just that-" Miku paused wondering how to continue. "It's just that I always somehow bring _that_ up, even if I don't mean to I do."

"Bring what up, hun?" Luka asked, still confused.

"Your blindness. I always bring it up, and in ways that show only what you can't do." Miku replied her voice still soft and apologetic.

A few seconds of silence filled the air between the two girls before Luka broke it with the gentle sound of giggles. "Oh Miku." She cued as she wrapped her hands around Miku's waist and brought her in for a tight hug. "Is that really still bothering you? I've told you before I really don't mind, and besides I know you don't ever bring it up to spite or make fun of me. Just don't worry about me so much, okay?" Luka quickly planted a light, chaste kiss on Miku's forehead. Her sweet smile shone brightly. "Now come on, I'm sure everyone else is waiting for us at the store." Luka said releasing Miku from her grasp, but keeping their hands firmly interlocked.

Len peered around the corner of the building. He had only just noticed that Miku and Luka had disappeared, so he had decided to go look for them. Scanning the sight in front of him he felt very confused. Miku and Luka where hugging each other, and it looked like Luka was saying something- although there was no way he could tell what at his distance. Normally he wouldn't have thought much about this, but ever since Luka had joined Crypton two months ago, Luka and Miku had become incredibly close.

At first he had thought absolutely nothing of it since Miku had befriended both his sister and himself, Gumi, Lily and Gakupo almost the moment they had first arrived, but now- now he thought that there might be something more going on between them and that his earlier joke of Luka being Miku's girlfriend might be more true than he thought. Len quickly turned around and joined back up with the group, hoping that they hadn't noticed he had slipped away.

Eventually they all arrived at the clothing shop they had picked as their first destination. The group looked around at the shop's wide selection of swimsuits, bikinis and even the odd revealing one piece, none of which suited or appeased Miku in the slightest. However it was during this random searching that Miku stumbled upon a very interesting bikini, it was plain white with light blue- No, light _teal_ strips going across it horizontally. Miku felt oddly drawn to it; she couldn't deny that she liked the colour, but she had never had an actual bikini before and the thought of how much of her skin she would be exposed was a daunting thought.

But as Miku picked up the item of clothing in question she really liked it. She decided it was about time she ditched the one-piece swimsuits she usually wore and actually brought a real bikini. Returning to the group, she suddenly noticed that Luka was absent.

"Hey Rin, where's Luka gone?" she asked the young blond girl who was currently scrutinizing over a bright yellow flower-print bikini of her own.

"Oh Gakupo appeared and asked if he could talk to her in private. Not sure what about though." Rin answered checking the price tag of the article of clothing in her hand.

Luka cocked her head sideways as she was gently guided away by Gakupo to a more secluded area of the shop. The samurai's appearance had taken her by surprise and when she had heard his voice she had jumped at how close he had gotten. Not that she really minded the older man's company; he was very kind sweet and very laid-back for the most part. But then again that was part of his charm, a charm she was sure would please some young lady to no end one day. Eventually the two came to a stop in a corner of the shop, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Um, Luka can, can I ask you something?" Gakupo asked his voice uncharacteristically nervous. Having never heard him like this made Luka feel a little nervous, what had caused Gakupo to be so afraid? But not wishing to be impolite she ignored it, for now.

"Sure, Gakupo. What is it?" Luka asked

"Um, I know we've only known each other for a really short time but…" Gakupo paused as he licked his lips nervously, his hands sliding over each other.

Smiling sweetly, Luka attempted to reach out and rest her hand on Gakupo's arm. Of course for obvious reasons, her hand-eye coordination wasn't really the best, and she eventually gave up on this. "Calm down. Just take a deep breath, I'll wait." Luka offered, which was much appreciated by the purple-haired man.

Letting out a long sigh Gakupo mustered up his courage. "Luka, would you like to go out some time?"

Luka's eyes widened in shock at what she heard. She knew she would have to turn down the older man's offer, but she also knew that she couldn't exactly state why. Mainly because everyone still thought she was straight, and Miku had wished for the fact that they were dating to remain a secret for as long as possible. Letting out an apologetic sort of sigh, Luka lowered her head. "Sorry Gakupo, but I, uh- It's just that I'm not-"

"I understand." Gakupo cut Luka off mid-sentence. "I guess I knew I never really had a chance but... I thought I'd try anyway. I mean, you never know if you don't try, right?" Gakupo joked, and Luka could tell that although his tone was cheerful, he was struggling to hide disappointment. "I am sorry Gakupo, you are a nice person and maybe in another life I might have accepted, but it just wouldn't have worked out."

"But not in this one." He sighed defeated, but then also chuckled slightly to himself, "It's strange, but it feels like I've done this before- well, more precisely it feels like I've done this many times, almost as if…." Gakupo let that thought hang in the air unfinished, opting instead to just chuckle to himself at the absurdity of the idea. "Wait, does that mean you have someone already, then?" he asked suddenly interested as to why exactly he had been turned down.

Luka bit her lip, she couldn't just lie. One she was bad at it and two it just didn't feel right. But what could she say? "Well, there is someone I really like, but I don't really want to say who." Luka decided to try and be as vague as possible.

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you'll have better luck than I did, then." He joked again.

"Yes, I'll hope I do." Luka smiled warmly remembering the fact that she had in fact been quite lucky with that already. "I should go back to the others, we're shopping for swim wear for a beach trip we're going on soon." Gakupo bid her a quick farewell, and wandered back to the section of the store he had been browsing in.

Luka walked back to the others, avoiding running into things as best she could. The girls then went back to searching for a swimsuit they liked, Len and Gumiya having already picked, tried on and bought theirs as it was much easier to pick a pair of swim trunks than a girl's swimsuit.

Minutes slowly passed and eventually they all found a swimsuit they liked, ranging from the single most exposing one-piece ever seen for Lily, to a very cute and modest yellow two-piece with short skirt attached to the bottoms for Rin. All that was left was Luka, who for very obvious reasons was relying on others for help choosing the right swimwear. Lily being her usual self had recommended a similar one to her own, claiming it would 'seduce all the boys and maybe even some of the girls.' Lily added the last part winking at Miku who blushed deeply at the suggestion. But Luka had quickly shot down that idea claiming not to be found in something so revealing and provocative.

Looking through the bikini's Miku stumbled upon a light gold pair; the top part was a strapless bandeau and was designed in a wavy sort of pattern with dark red threads laced throughout. Picking it up Miku studied the article of clothing, as she looked it over she couldn't help but think that it would suit Luka very well. Checking the price, Miku expected the bikini to be very expensive given how impressive it looked, but to her surprise it was actually relatively cheap. Smiling slightly Miku returned to the group holding her find.

"What do you guys think of this one?" she asked holding up the bikini.

The other girls quickly scrutinized Miku's choice but couldn't find anything wrong with it.

"Looks good to me." Lily said, nodding in approval.

"May I have it then, Miku?" Luka asked stretching out her hand in Miku's general direction.

Handing over the bikini Miku watched as Luka ran her hands slowly over it, feeling its design and smiling as she did.

"It feels wonderful- I'll go and try it on, then." Luka said gesturing in the complete opposite direction of the changing rooms.

"Alright let's go." Lily cheered, however behind her both Len and Gumiya let out an exhausted sigh. Both had finished shopping at least twenty minutes ago and were now just waiting on the girls.

Shuffling into the changing cubicles the girls quickly got changed. Having finished putting on her bikini, Miku stepped out of the cubicle to look at the others. Lily was admiring herself in a large full body mirror, her black one piece hugging her cures tightly and amplifying her womanly figure, the one piece had no sides leaving a fair amount of her skin exposed. Gumi and Miki had opted for the same style of more modest bikini as Miku and were also admiring themselves in the mirrors while they waited.

Miku looked at her reflection, her lightly tanned skin was fully on show making the young girl feel a little over exposed, however she did like the bikini's colour and the way it hugged her chest in the just right way to show off her chest without looking to lewd. Turning around, Miku studied the back and found she felt the same way about it as she did the front. All in all she actually quite liked the bikini it suited her well.

It was at this point where Luka finally emerged from her cubicle wearing the dark gold bikini. Miku felt her jaw drop at the sight in front of her, Luka's curves where on full display along with her amazing long slender legs. The bikini also did an admirable job of both containing her enormous bust, and also showing it off- Something Miku didn't really mind seeing.

"Hay Miku, her eyes are up there." Rin joked snapping Miku out of her perverted trance, her cheeks reddening slightly having been caught ogling at Luka's breasts.

"Ha-ha-ha, are they really that distracting?" Luka teased innocently as she smiled sweetly.

Miku's cheeks grew redder, Luka knew full well that Miku loved her bust and she was using that to her advantage. Looking away Miku tried to conceal her red face and avoid any more embracement. "There just… very, ummm." Miku stuttered looking for an excuse, but finding none.

Lilly Gumi, Rin and even Miki had apparently found this scene to be the single most hilarious thing they had ever seen and were desperately trying to stop themselves from laughing. This failed almost immediately as Miki could no longer hold it in and burst out laughing. The other three quickly followed suit unable to contain their laughter.

Miku felt thoroughly embarrassed, but also at the same time a sort of relief. Relief in the fact that her friends where okay with her sexuality to the point that they could make casual jokes about it, without her feeling offended in the slightest. But just then Miku felt a hand rest upon her shoulder, looking up she saw Luka with a warm smile on her face. Just as Miku was about to ask what Luka she was doing, said women leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Miku's forehead, stunning the teal haired girl. "It's okay Miku; I understand that they can be a little-" Luka paused for a moment choosing her next word. "-distracting." Luka chuckled slightly to herself. But her laughing was cut short as she realized something. "A bikini?" Luka asked having not expected Miku to wear such a revealing item.

Having recovered from her daze Miku coughed slightly nervously into her hand. "Err, yes. I- I thought it would look good. And that I was a bit too old for just using my school swimsuit." Miku explained her cheeks again flushing a light red.

"Oh I'm not saying that you shouldn't, in fact I'm sure it looks great on you. I was just a bit surprised, that's all." Luka explained, letting go of Miku and standing back up fully. "Now if we're all done, I'm sure the guys are about done with waiting for us."

Having calmed back down the other girls agreed with Luka and they all quickly got changed back into their normal clothes and paid for their perches, much to the boys relief.

"God I will never understand how you girls can spend so much time shopping." Gumiya complained as he wrapped his hands around the back of his head, letting the plastic bag with his swimming trunks dangle freely behind him.

The girls just chuckled to themselves- the joy of shopping wasn't something that could really be explained, it was more felt. That one moment when you find that perfect dress was a moment that made all the searching worthwhile.

Having no plans other than this everyone decided to split off and go their separate ways. Gumi and Gumiya went back to their shared apartment, Rin and Len went back to their parents place, Lily claimed she had business with their manager so she headed off to Crypton, leaving only Miki, Miku and Luka. Luka's apparent was in the same direction as Miku's so obviously they walked there together. A nice silence filled the air for a moment, only to be broken by Miki asking,

"So how are things?" she asked facing the two taller girls, her bag flung over her shoulder. Her voice had dropped down into a low hushed tone.

Miku was a little confused as to what Miki was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean, how are things between you two? You've been going out for- what? A month, month and a half?" she inquired, curious as always. However, her lack of filter and her willingness to just charge head on into whatever she had her sights on left the two girls slightly embarrassed. They both knew that Miki knew about their relationship- heck she was the one who had pushed them together in the first place.

"Things are going... good. Yeah, good." Miku smiled as she thought at how well things had been playing out between them recently.

A small smirk appeared on Miki's face that only grew larger with each passing second. "So... have you done the deed?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

Both Miku's and Luka's eyes widen and their faces turned similar shades of bright red. "Well, um... we, uh-" Miku stuttered trying desperately to think what to say.

"No. N-no, we haven't." Luka finished.

The truth was that both girls had been trying to get up the courage to take the next step in their relationship; they had kissed, touched each other in all but their most intimate places and even seen each other in their underwear- but for whatever reason, neither of them had taken initiative to go all the way.

"Shame, imagine the scandal that would arise if you did." Miki laughing at her own joke, the thought of the two doing such acts still didn't sit all that well in her mind, but she refused to let that stop her from making a joke or two at her friends' expense.

The rest of the walk home the conversation thankfully stayed on more innocent topics. Saying their goodbyes, Miku and Miki entered their respective apartments while Luka continued down the street to her own.

Slowly the last few tedious days of school passed until _finally_ it was Friday. However, she couldn't be excited about the beach party just yet, as today was also the day Miku would get her results of her English retake. Swallowing past a lump in her throat, Miku knocked on Miss Avanna's door, the sound seeming to echo long after it had ended with her anxiety over the score.

"Come in." the familiar sound of Avanna's voice answered. Hesitantly, Miku slid open the door and entered her teacher's office. It was even duller than a classroom, with filing cabinets and a single large desk filling the majority of the small space. Closing the door behind her Miku tentatively approached where her English teacher sat.

"I was wondering if you could tell me my score for the English retake...?" Miku stuttered, anxiety building up inside of her beyond even her nervousness when taking the test.

Luka played with a lone bead bracelet on her wrist, a nervous habit of hers. She, along with everyone else in their usual group of friends, she along with everyone else was waiting for Miku to arrive and reveal the results of her exam. They had wanted to be at the school but the principle had requested that they didn't since their presence could easily cause a disturbance. Luka prayed that Miku had managed to learn enough from their 'tutoring sessions' in between them goofing off that she would get a good score on the test.

"Ugh, how much longer is this going to take? I can't stand the suspense!" Miki cried out in annoyance as she braided little sections of her hair, which seemed to be her way of relieving at least some of the stress and tension.

"It shouldn't be long now." Lily spoke from where she was sitting on the ground. She patted her lap, offering it for Miki to take a seat. Miki gladly accepted, settling herself into the blonde's crossed legs. Lily separated a section of Miki's hair and began braiding it, her almost- hidden nervousness revealed by the way her hands were shaking slightly.

Suddenly the sound of metal rubbing against wood echoed throughout the room drawing everyone's attention.

Miku breathed in deeply, preparing herself for what she was about to face. Looking down at the piece of paper in her hand, she could scarcely believe what she saw.

Letting out her breath Miku pushed open the door drawing the attention of everyone outside.

Miki was sitting on Lily's lap, Meiko was sprawled out on the floor, with her head resting on Kaito's lap. Gumi was sitting on the ground as well, leaning against Gakupo's shoulder. Those two, as well as the twins, were playing some card game Miku had never seen before . Finally, Luka stood leaning against the wall, her cane held loosely in one hand.

Meiko sat up quickly, almost hitting Kaito's chin in the process. "So how'd it go?" the brunette asked staring intently at Miku.

Miku slowly raised the piece of paper up for everyone to see.

"I…I… I aced it!" Miku hardly believed what her own mouth was saying. Miku watched everyone's eyes grow wide as they stared at the piece of paper with a bright red '97%' scrawled across it.

Suddenly Miki leaped onto Miku and screamed with joy. "Whoa, Miku!" she shouted hugging her best friend tightly.

"Ah, Miki. Can't. Breath." Miku choked out gently slapping at Miki's suffocating arms.

"Oh... sorry." Miki said detaching herself from the other girl, a smile still strong on her face.

Everyone quickly gathered around Miku congratulating her on the amazing feat she had somehow managed to pull off. Luka stood at the back of the group, smiling contently to herself as she let everyone else enjoy themselves. Miku noticed this, and with a slightly devious smile she leapt onto Luka and pulled her into a crushing hug, nuzzling her face into Luka's neck.

Luka felt her cheeks start to darken as the younger girl held onto her tightly. "Well this is a surprise, what's come over you?" she asked, but didn't hesitate to hug her girlfriend back.

Pulling herself back Miku looked into Luka's eyes, the bright teal orbs mixed with an ever so subtle cloudiness drew Miku in. Miku loved Luka's eyes- they were so beautiful that she felt as though she could get lost in them, if she let herself. "Thank you, Luka. If you hadn't tutored me I doubt I would have been able to pass that test let alone get an A-plus on it!" Miku smiled warmly, her smile carrying through into her words.

Luka just smiled and pulled Miku into another hug.

"Awww ain't that sweet." Meiko chimed melodramatically. This innocent tease however caused both Miku and Luka to quickly let go of each other their cheeks tinted pink as their PDA was acknowledged.

Just then to door opened again and a member of the Crypton staff entered. "Hatsune, Meringue. Your manager would like to see you both please." He said scanning the room finding the two idols in question. Miku looked at Luka with slight confusion. She wondered what their manager wanted with her or Luka, let alone both of them. "Okay." Luka said as she made her way over to the door, narrowly avoiding a collision with a pole.

Miku said her goodbye and quickly followed Luka out the door and towards their manager's office.

"Any idea what he wants?" Miku asked Luka as the turned the final corner to their Mutso's office.

Shrugging, Luka shook her head. "No idea." after she ran into the same wall three times Miku took Luka's hand and led her that way. Once they were around a corner and out of sight of the others, Miku leaned up on her tip-toes to press a kiss to Luka's lips.

"For luck." She half- joked. Luka simply chuckled to herself while shaking her head slowly, it wasn't with any kind of disapproval, though, more in amusement.

Opening the door Miku and Luka entered Mutso's office; Miku pulled out a seat for Luka and gently guided her into it. The action was technically unnecessary, but neither of the girls really minded. Miku sat herself down in the chair next to Luka's and turned to face Mutso.

"Sorry to interrupt your celebrations. Oh- and congratulations on acing your test, Miku." Mutso started.

Miku was amazed that he already knew, but then again she had been shown time and time again just how fast information could travel around here.

"But back to why I called you here." Clearing his throat Mutso pulled out a piece of paper. "With Luka's recent success we were planning to have her sing a duet with you. But, considering your, ah-" Mutso stuttered as he searched for the right words.

Miku realized that he was talking to her, and what her was trying to say involved her sexuality she decide to help him out. "My sexuality."

"Yes... that. We wanted to make sure that you would both be comfortable working together." Mutso explained. "Not that I wish to imply any foul play would occur between you two, I simply wanted to make sure you were okay with doing it." He added quickly afterwards trying not to offend Miku. It was clear that the man was incredibly uncomfortable with having to be the one to explain this to them.

Miku chuckled slightly to herself, if only he knew what was actually going on between herself and Luka. "It's okay Mutso. No offense taken. And I'd be happy to. That is, if Luka doesn't mind it."

Luka pretended to think for a moment, making it seem like she was taking her time in considering the idea, although she had already made her mind up. Nodding slightly Luka agreed. "I'd be fine with it."

"But just don't hit on me, dear." Luka said, half-joking and half-serious.

Miku picked up on this and decided to play along. "Oh, in that case you can forget it." Miku looked away, pouting and feigning offense.

"Eh... girls, please don't fight." Mutso had fallen for their ploy, hook line and sinker.

A carefully crafted awkwardness filled the room for a few seconds before neither Miku nor Luka could stop themselves. Bursting out in laughter the two girls revelled in their jokes success.

Mutso felt very confused all of a sudden, he didn't understand what was going on. Luckily Luka managed to calm herself down and explained what had happened to their manager.

"We were just joking Mutso, we'll happily do the duet." Luka said as Miku calmed herself down as well.

Sighing, Mutso felt relieved but also a little embarrassed that he could so easily be tricked, he had expected such things from Miku but not Luka. "Oh, good. Well then, I'll leave the song up to you two to decide. That's all I wanted to talk to you about, you can go now if you want." Mutso let out a relived sigh as he deflated slightly into his fancy leather chair.

Luka and Miku left Mutso's office and headed straight back to where the others were still waiting so they could inform them of what had happened.

"Any idea what you want the song to be about?" Luka asked. Biting on one of her carefully manicured thumbnails, Miku tried to think of what they could do, however no ideas would come so with a defeated sigh Miku shrugged her shoulders, heaving a sigh. "Nothing at the moment. But there's plenty of time to think about that later." She argued logically.

Luka nodded in agreement and dropped the subject; the two girls quickly made their way back to everyone else.

"So, what was that about?" Kaito asked, curious as to their summons.

"Oh, it was nothing really; Mutso just wants us to work together on a song." Miku explained , brushing it off as though where nothing out of the ordinary.

Conversation stayed on the topic of their upcoming song for a while before slowly dying off. After that, everyone split up as they all had work to take care of- whether it was like Gakupo and Lily who had new songs to record, Meiko and Kaito with their wedding planning, or just a crazy amount of school work like the twins had. With nothing left to do, Miku, Miki and Luka all set of for their respective houses.

It was during this late afternoon walk home that Miki voiced an idea she had been thinking about. "So Miku, you still haven't told anyone besides me that you and Luka are going out right?" she asked already knowing the answer, but Miku played along and shook her head. "Well... I was thinking that maybe you could use this duet to do just that!"


End file.
